


狂欢节

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Crimes & Criminals, Gun Violence, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 逃亡路上，Reborn和纲吉相互试探猜疑最后了解真实的彼此的故事。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 14





	狂欢节

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！

一个漂亮的甩尾，鲜红的跑车稳稳地停在高速公路旁的木屋前，激起一阵飞扬的尘土。车门打开，一身西装的男人走了下来。他压低头上的爵士帽遮住大半张脸，只露出带着一撇笑意的嘴角。

木屋里传来吵闹声。竖写着“INNER”的漆木板要掉不掉地挂在门边。男人轻轻推一下门，伴随吱呀一声，门内猛然寂静。酒鬼和老板娘的目光齐齐聚焦到这个衣着得体的男人身上，带着疑惑和惊艳。

男人径自坐到吧台边，敲敲台面。“来杯麦芽威士忌。”他的声音低沉好听。

半晌没有得到回应，男人微微抬头，带着冷意的眼一扫老板娘，对方立刻一个哆嗦：“好……好的。这就来。”

他又扫一眼四周人，眼中宛如实质的什么东西让人不敢直视。众人立刻收回目光，酒馆里又重新嘈杂起来。这里是前往边境的必经之路，遇见逃犯杀/人狂也不稀奇，万一触了霉头，只怕连自己怎么死的都不知道。

男人接过酒，慢慢喝着，似乎在发呆。周围人看他没什么反应，也不高兴搭理这个不识趣的家伙，议论的声音渐渐大起来。只听有人说：“你们知道吗？最近风头正劲的江洋大盗——对，就是那个萨瓦达。这家伙前两天偷了一颗63.7克拉的粉钻！”

“真他妈见鬼！最大的粉钻是多少来着？我记得还不到60克拉！这幸运的混蛋从哪弄来这么大的钻石？”

“可不是？就这么一颗就够挥霍一辈子了！”

挑起话题的人接道：“那他妈可是粉钻！六十几克拉的粉钻！妈的，老子一辈子都没见过粉钻呢！先不说这个，你们知道混蛋的萨瓦达还干了啥？他从大厦顶上往下撒纸片儿，每一张上都写了一句话，说什么钱赚够了，他要回家娶媳妇儿！哈！你说这混蛋蠢不蠢？娶媳妇儿！”

“可真他妈的幸运。”有人嫉妒道。

“条子难道就这么放过他？”还有人不甘地追问。

“那当然不能够了。据说那个萨瓦达现在正在逃亡，车屁股后面跟了一溜儿警车，其中还有那位鼎鼎大名的探长，但就是他妈没人追的上他！你们想想那场景，警察气急败坏地拍着方向盘，但就是追不上前面那个浪荡的小混蛋……”

“可真他妈的给劲。”

热火朝天的讨论中，没有人注意到男人喝掉了最后一口酒，嘴角的笑意更深了。

“见鬼！这破车怎么这么快，根本追不上！”罗德里安探长气急败坏地拍着方向盘，加速到极致的警车车窗还开着，狂乱的风在他耳旁尖啸。副驾上的福特警官探头出去掏枪比了比，又缩回来，对着探长摇了摇头：“不行，距离太远了，而且逃犯的车一直在飘，明显在防范我爆他的胎。”

“妈的！”探长又拍了拍方向盘，却也无济于事，只能紧咬着前方那辆车的轨迹，在笔直的高速公路上飙出一段又一段S形。追了这么久，现在还能跟得上的已经只剩下探长了，要是他跟丢了，再找到对方的踪迹只怕会很难。所以绝不能跟丢！

与此同时，两厢福特车内的青年也狠狠啐了一口：“车子破性能就是跟不上，跑到这个程度已经是极限了么……怎么办啊……”话虽如此，他的脸上仍然是温和的微笑，很难让人想象他就是带着这样的表情操纵手下的车在高速公路上和警察玩生死时速。正在这时，他注意到了视线尽头的小木屋。“让我看看我都看到了什么？跑车？就是颜色太招摇了点……算了，现在也挑不了那么多了。”青年扫了眼后视镜，再次确认和警车的距离。他嘴角噙着一点坏笑，加大油门逼得福特车再次加速，只是一路乒呤哐啷的响声实在让人胆战心惊。

不过数秒的时间，福特已经逼近了木屋。青年没有减速，油门踩到最底，福特就这样疯狂地向木屋撞去。就在车头快要撞穿木门时，方向盘灵巧一拨，汽车方向顿转，在离心力作用下侧滑向木屋，轰地一声嵌在了木门上！门旁的漆木板晃了两下，终是不堪重负地掉到了车顶上！

青年用力推开变形的车门，被飞扬的尘土呛得咳了几声。酒馆里的咒骂声清晰地传出来，他却管不了这许多。警车已经进入视野，而他要在这短短的时间里偷走那辆跑车！看到那辆车，他眼前一亮：没有男人不喜欢好车。“希望这辆车别太难偷……”他嘟哝着扑到车门旁，掏出工具捅了几下就利落地开了锁，干脆地坐进驾驶座。他从身上掏出一串钥匙，拎起其中一把正要启动，突然警觉地抱头弯腰缩成一团。

“砰！砰！砰砰砰！”一阵木屑在爆裂声中纷飞，木屋被生生打出了一个洞，穿木而过的子弹打在车前玻璃上叮当作响，却都被弹飞了。青年意识到这或许也不是一个善茬的车：谁会没事给自己的跑车装防弹玻璃。他突然觉得有风灌进车内，抬头一看发现是车顶的玻璃打开了。就在这时，一个黑影跃入副驾驶座。他还没来得及看清那是谁，鼻梁上已经架上了一把枪。

到这时他反而放松下来，虽然警车离他们已经不到二十米了。他打量这个男人，黑色西装，爵士帽，星眸带着冷意，气势逼人甚至让人忽视他英俊的外表。但青年明显没被吓倒，他只是善意地提醒：“牧羊犬们就要追上来了。”

男人“啧”了一声，并没有收枪，只是迅速把车钥匙插进锁眼启动跑车，而青年从善如流地换挡踩离合转方向盘。顶级的跑车加速极快，引擎的噪音很小，风刮过脸带来快意，他们很快把警车连同探长的高声咒骂甩在脑后。

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦——！”青年似乎忘记了还贴着他太阳穴的手枪，一路飙车的同时高喊出声，兴奋极了。

“闭嘴！”男人忍无可忍，毫不留情地举起枪托照着青年的脑子狠狠来了一下。

“痛痛痛！干嘛啊……会变笨的！”

男人气极反笑，枪口抵紧青年的脑袋，微微施力压得他的头向一边侧去。“我这辈子都没见过你这样的蠢货，再笨一点也没什么差别。”他说的毫不留情，但这样的长句子仍然让人为他的嗓音着迷。

青年愣了一会儿，突然看向男人，不满地噘嘴：“谁是蠢货，我叫纲吉，沢田纲吉。”

“哦？”男人挑眉，余光扫了一眼路，“看前面，蠢纲！”

纲吉赶紧狠狠打方向盘，一个漂移拐过突然出现的弯道。让他暗暗咋舌的是副驾的男人纹丝不动，似乎惯性对他不起一点作用。牛顿听说了可要哭了，他暗自腹诽。

“别叫我蠢纲。你叫什么，杀手先生？”他的问题带了一分试探。

“Reborn。”男人并没有否定这个称呼，但也不肯定。

防得真严实。纲吉撇撇嘴，只要不是警察就行。“Reborn，你什么时候能不把这把漂亮的CZ75对着我？”

“我担心你不征得我的同意私自开走我的车，小贼。”

纲吉讪笑，毕竟他偷车在先，自认理亏，索性不管对着自己的枪口，扯开了话题：“你本来打算去哪？Reborn。”

Reborn瞥他一眼。“和你一样，国境线。”

“诶？你怎么知道我要去国境线？”问出口才发现自己被套了话，纲吉有些闷闷不乐。想想也是，被那么辆警车追着，大概对方也不认为自己是个善茬。逃亡的人大多走这条高速公路穿越国境线，猜到也并不奇怪。想到这儿他反而放松了，他们暂时是一条绳上的蚂蚱，短时间内他不用担心被Reborn杀掉抛尸路旁。

纲吉的脸上变化多端，Reborn面上不动声色，心中却暗暗好笑：真是容易看懂的小家伙。是纯良的小白兔？还是披着羊皮的狼？他突然来了点兴致。多个任劳任怨的司机，大概也不错？

就在Reborn下了决定的同时，他留意到纲吉时不时瞥他一眼，摆明了欲言又止。他也不揭穿，恶劣地看青年会作何反应。

憋了半天终是没憋住，纲吉有些迟疑地问：“你……你不问我为什么去国境线？”

“我问了你就会告诉我？”

纲吉为难起来：“我……”

“我问了你也不会说，那我何必要问？”Reborn还是一副沉稳自持的样子，装作看不见纲吉的憋屈。他知道对方其实是想问他为什么会去国境线，就像那种属于孩子的单纯的好奇心，但知道得太多也并不是什么好事。

青年一肚子话说不出来，只能泄愤般把车开得飞快。

他们穿过的地区是一片盆地，高速公路延伸到天际，只在必要的地方设置弯道，防止驾驶者的麻木。路两旁是大片的草地，一望无际，黄绿斑驳相接，显得有些荒芜。偶尔他们会看到农场主的房子或者酒馆，更偶尔会有一辆车被他们甩到身后。这条路寂寞广阔，似乎永远也走不到底。

纲吉觉得Reborn一定是个很会享受生活的人。比如他那一身得宜的西装，比如每次路过酒馆他都会把纲吉架下来进去喝一杯麦芽威士忌。

第一次进小酒馆的时候是他们开了两个小时之后。那是下午三点，阳光懒散，纲吉被Reborn挟持着下车的时候还有点愣神。他可没忘记自己身后还追着一辆警车，虽然现在看不见踪影，但鬼知道他们会在什么时候追上来，这并不是能松懈下来喝酒的时候。就在他要发火的时候，Reborn在酒馆门前顿了一下，回头问了他一个问题：“蠢纲，你多大？”他愣了愣，下意识回答：“十七。”下一秒又唾弃自己的顺从，“谁是蠢纲！”而Reborn只是高深莫测地看他一眼，推门进了酒馆。

那时的酒馆还没有多少人，但Reborn走进去的一瞬间，纲吉还是能感觉到这个男人吸引了所有人的目光。他就像月亮，只是在那里，就引无数人仰望。

当Reborn只向老板娘要了一杯麦芽威士忌的时候，纲吉才反应过来Reborn问这个问题的意义。想起自己的酒量，又想想停在门外的那辆红色跑车，他知道自己确实不该喝酒。但看着那杯澄澈的琥珀色液体，他又觉得有点心痒，忍不住抗议：“我也要喝。”

“你还没满十八岁。”Reborn用一种嘲讽中带着一丝调侃的微笑回击他，然后适时地享用了一口威士忌。

纲吉确实没那么大的欲望想要喝酒，但他还是被Reborn的行为气到了。下意识去夺酒杯，他自认出其不意又下手敏捷，却没想被Reborn轻巧地躲开，酒不洒一滴，笑未变分毫。纲吉暗暗心惊，看着Reborn的目光带上几分说不清的意味。

这个男人，或许很强。

又开了三个小时，他们追着太阳落入地平线。深紫色的星空温柔地笼罩地面，夜风微冷。Reborn手肘支在车门上，似乎在想事情。纲吉不知道男人在想什么，他无聊，他想问，但一种安宁的沉默环绕他，提醒他开口说话会毁坏什么东西。

途中他们加过一次油，付钱的是Reborn。他倒是对自己多了个旅行伙伴表现得十分坦然。他们还停下来喝了两次酒，最后一次的时候他们在小酒馆吃了一点汉堡肉。Reborn吃平民食物也优雅得像个贵族，而纲吉吃得满盘狼藉。

民居变多，他们接近城市。开进主干道的时候，红色跑车完全没有降低它的速度，数次千钧一发地从汽车旁擦身而过，吓得车主下意识踩刹车。纲吉听着身后一连串的咒骂，笑得就像个恶作剧得逞的小鬼。Reborn倒也不阻止他，好像纵容他的孩子气。

纲吉将车停在汽车旅馆前时，Reborn终于皱起眉。“你难道打算让我住这个鬼地方？食物难以下咽，品味糟糕透顶，天知道你睡的那张床上有没有残留梅毒病毒。”

“诶？”纲吉后知后觉，“那住哪儿？”

“当然是城里最好的酒店。”

“最好的？”纲吉顺着Reborn的视线看去，充满现代感的七十层酒店映入眼帘。只是远远看一眼，就知道那是上流社会的聚集地，纸醉金迷的销金窟。他打了个哆嗦，回过头来试图和Reborn讨价还价，“你不觉得……太贵了点？”

“至少不用担心眼前走过的女服务员都是乡下撩骚的野鸡。”

“……那你去住好了，我就要住这里。”纲吉改变策略，决定无理取闹。

而Reborn只是淡淡看了一眼方向盘，意思很明确：车是我的，分道扬镳。

纲吉彻底软了。

到了酒店，Reborn领着纲吉走到前台。一路上他都在不动声色地打量这个青年。虽然一开始对方哭天抢地地喊穷，但走进酒店却丝毫不感局促。他收回目光，屈指敲了敲平滑的台面。“麻烦，一间房。”然后自然地掏出两张证件。被迷得七荤八素的前台小姐看也不看就开始登记。

这下纲吉彻底确定了这位杀手先生的危险性：除了有一辆装了防弹玻璃适合跑路的跑车和一把要命的半自动手枪，还随身带着“证件”。与狼共舞？是不是刺激过头了。纲吉摸摸自己的脑袋，有点不着调地担心。

上到五十七楼，推开铺就暗红色天鹅绒的房门，舒适华丽的双人间展现在眼前。纲吉暗暗咋舌：该死的有钱人。

Reborn突然开口：“你在骂我。”

“哈？谁有空骂你？”纲吉莫名其妙。

Reborn却意态悠闲地继续道：“很不巧，我确实是个有钱人。”

“……Reborn，说实话吧，其实你会读心对不对？”

而男人只是笑得高深莫测，悠然走进房间。纲吉愣了愣，忿忿提起行李跟了进去。他怎么觉得自己成了对方的保姆？

Reborn站在床边，先是伸手扯开领带，然后终于脱下了他那一整天都穿着严谨的西装外套。纲吉还记得他每次坐下来都要解开第一颗纽扣，站起来时又把那颗纽扣扣上，这一天这颗可怜的纽扣不知道遭了多少罪，看得纲吉认定Reborn一定是个可怕的强迫症。

接着Reborn就去洗澡了。

纲吉随便挑了一张床，猛地倒在柔软的床上。今天一整天都是他在开车，偏偏车是Reborn的，他要搭人家的车实在不好意思不当苦力。结果就是他快累死了。埋了一会儿脸，他懒洋洋地就着这个姿势转头，看到了沙发、酒柜、办公桌和落地窗，厚实的窗帘遮住了一半阳台，远处的天际被霓虹染亮。他突然回想起开车来的一路上那片未经修饰的星空。

纲吉爬了起来，视线定格在Reborn的外套上。Reborn没有带任何行李，他发誓他只是有点好奇。他看了一眼关得严严实实的卫生间，小心翼翼地摸了过去。他扫了一眼那件外套，发现上面没有任何的标记。手工的？Reborn到底是什么人？他心中疑惑，手顺着衣服耸起的褶皱慢慢探进内袋。

就在手指触到袋口时，他停住了。

“蠢纲，你是不是忘了一件事？”

“都说了谁是蠢纲！”纠正了一整天称呼也没能有成效的纲吉有些自暴自弃，“等等重点不是这个。你想说什么？”

“当身边人并不值得信赖的时候，给自己留一条后路是必须的也是明智的。”

“这就是你用枪抵着我脑袋的理由？”

“你差点又偷走了我的东西。”

“你也说了是差点。”纲吉收回手站起身来，然后转过去面对Reborn，这过程中冰冷的枪口没有一秒离开过他的脑袋，直至抵着他的眉心。他这才看到Reborn只穿着一件白色束腰睡衣，衣襟和下摆大开露出胸膛和大腿，腰带也是匆匆系上。摘去帽子后显露出张扬的头发，即使湿透了正在滴水也没有软化的迹象，不过需要承认的是他卷曲的鬓角很有魅力。再配上那张俊颜和漫不经心的笑容，这男人真是个妖孽。纲吉啧啧地点头，说出了心里的吐槽：“Reborn，你要是个女人，和我住一个房间就危险了。”

“你是在调戏我？”Reborn挑眉，表情相当危险，“还是在勾引我？”

纲吉一阵无语，比不要脸他还真拼不过人家。他无奈地弹了弹枪管，似乎完全不在意擦枪走火。这让Reborn怀疑自己是不是太没威慑力。“你不怕我杀了你？”

“要杀早杀了，别跟我玩这套。”纲吉转身径自走到自己的床边，边哼着断断续续的调子边翻自己的行李箱。

被无视的感觉绝不好受，而被戏弄的感觉只会更糟。Reborn发誓已经很久没人让他这么上火了。他现在真的很想给这个时而灵光时而蠢货的神经病来一枪，看看那壳子里装的是怎样一个奇葩大脑。但他还是收起了枪。

杀人是件麻烦事。即使对于他来说，也是一样。

他躺到床上，把枪塞进枕头下。听着青年哼的曲子，竟觉得有点耳熟。

纲吉突然问他：“你查过这儿有没有监控没？”在接近国境线的城市，酒店里总是藏着些特殊手段的。

Reborn不屑地扬下巴，示意纲吉去看天花板上、台灯上和电视上的三个已经被破坏的摄像头，毕竟这种监控都不是实时的，只是留作存档，直接破坏短时间内也不会被发现。然后他恶劣地笑笑：“对了，浴缸上方的那个我没毁掉，”他的目光慢慢扫过纲吉的全身，似乎还带上了某种暧昧的意味，“别让它失望。”

变态！纲吉暗骂一句，都快控制不住自己的表情。他快步走去洗澡。他算是看出来了，这位绝对是个记仇的。

青年洗完澡发现Reborn叫了食物。他毫不客气地吃掉烤得恰到好处的羊排，看着Reborn为自己倒了一杯睡前红酒。接着他们默契地上床睡觉，轻柔和缓的呼吸融入昏黄的壁灯，这一天的提防和试探也暂时消失。

纲吉猛地从陈年旧梦中惊醒。

他坐起身，感官快速获取周遭的情报。没拉严的窗帘漏入一线苍白的晨曦。他听到隔壁床的男人低吟一声，含糊不清地说了一句什么。转头过去，Reborn已经睁开了眼，眼神清明，眉头紧蹙，显得不耐烦。纲吉愣了愣，脑子里闪过一个荒唐的念头：Reborn不会有起床气吧。

男人并没有说话，淡淡移开目光。他利落地起床，花了三分钟换好衣服叠好被子——还没忘带上他的枪，然后走进卫生间。而纲吉还在看着他整齐的床铺愣神。

他们很快出发。

红色跑车在城市里走了两个半小时，再一次进入郊区和盆地。一路上Reborn又是不说话。一开始纲吉还能专心致志开车，时间久了就开始无聊。他有意无意地发着呆，猜开到一半会不会有狮子或者羚羊或者长颈鹿跑到路上——即使这根本不可能发生在他所处的大洲上。他想起了凯鲁亚克的《在路上》。所谓的逃亡平静得让人产生错觉，他有些不安。

他偷偷看Reborn。男人一直看着前方，谁也不知道他的眼里有什么。纲吉有一肚子的问题，终于忍不住挑起话题。“你喜欢什么样的女人，Reborn？”

Reborn看了他一眼，带上三分笑意：“问这个干嘛，小处男？”

纲吉的脸又涨红了，他就知道这个流氓不会好好回答，即使这是个只要是个正常男人就能聊得热火朝天的话题。他反唇相讥：“你不会是喜欢男人吧？”

Reborn肆无忌惮地上下打量他，就像在对着一块猪肉挑肥拣瘦：“我的床可不好爬。何况，你这身板，很难让人产生性趣。”

男人成功让纲吉闭上了嘴。

路上的酒馆比起昨天有所减少。他们停在一家酒馆旁休息时，纲吉对照着地图看了好一会儿，抬头对拎着扁口瓶装威士忌的Reborn说：“我们要在下个路口左转，离国境线还有两个城市，如果今天赶不到下一个城市，你就得缩在车里过一晚了。”他带着几分幸灾乐祸，但更多的是认真和严肃。

Reborn无所谓地看他一眼，拉开车门下了车，然后走到了纲吉这一边来：“下来。”

“你不会打算现在抛下我吧！我死也不会下来的！”纲吉惊恐地抱住了方向盘。

Reborn嫌恶地拉开车门：“我什么时候说过这种话，蠢纲。接下来的路我来开。”

“啊？哦……”纲吉有些愣神，顺从地爬到副驾驶座上。“你什么时候这么好心了？看我开了这么久终于心疼了？没看出来你人还不错啊。”

Reborn淡定地坐进驾驶座，单手稳稳把住方向盘，给了他一个不屑的眼神。“我担心会被你玩出车祸。开着车也能走神，你真有本事。”

纲吉再次闭上了嘴。他有些赌气地想：车是你的我管不了，但你开车的技术能比过我吗？

事实证明，Reborn确实是个丧尽天良的全能型好男人。他开车又稳又快，速度丝毫不逊于纲吉，而换挡后轻拨方向盘的动作更是潇洒利落。如果副驾驶座上坐的是个女人，一定早就兴奋地尖声叫喊。纲吉不由暗暗诅咒这个看脸的世界。

到达下一个酒馆时，纲吉义愤难平地摔门下车，率先走进小木屋。他照着吧台狠狠一砸：“老板娘！给我来最烈的酒！”而不识趣的声音立刻接着他的话尾响起：“不准喝。”

纲吉回头去瞪Reborn：“你说不喝我就不喝？凭什么！”

“我可不想路上再照顾一个醉鬼。没成年的小屁孩，没权利说三道四。”

纲吉又瞪了Reborn好一会儿，对方都不为所动，他终于还是服软了。有什么办法呢？在这个前不着村后不着店的地方，他要上哪儿再去自己弄一辆能跑路的车？软肋被Reborn捏在手里的感觉万分不爽，他忍不住想自己当初选择偷这辆车真是个错误的决定。

坐在椅子上，纲吉怎么动都觉得不舒服。他猛地站起身，推门走出去。

异变突生。

一阵凉飕飕的风刺痛侧脸，轻微的咔哒声仿佛死神的脚步。纲吉僵住了身体，过了几秒才转头去看身旁的门板，一颗深色的子弹正死死卡在缝隙里。耳边响起再熟悉不过的警车鸣笛，他心中暗道不好，转头就去看他的逃路伙伴，然而发出警报的话语就这么哽在了嗓子眼。

Reborn显然比他更为敏锐，一只手拉着他躲到吧台后，顺势一脚踢合门，另一只手已经掏出枪对准了酒馆的老板娘。稀拉拉的几个客人对着这骤然颠覆的形势，愣了好一会儿才发出尖叫。纲吉被这些人喊得脑子疼，只得强自镇定下来，微微探头从唯一的窗户看出去。也不知是不是有意，Reborn停车的位置无论从窗户的哪个角度望出去都可以看到。而此刻看着已经被三名警察包围的跑车，纲吉突觉全身冰冷。

他太大意了。没想到这一次罗德里安带了这么多人来。

门被猛地踢开，却看不到任何人。埋伏在死角的警察的呼吸似乎都能清晰听见，纲吉几乎屏住呼吸，才明白听见的其实是Reborn的呼吸：沉稳、均匀、湿热。这个男人似乎对当前的境况游刃有余，毫不惧怕。

“我说跳，你就从窗户里跳出去。先上车跑路，我会跟上。”

纲吉意识到这是Reborn在他耳边低语，接着手里被塞进了一个东西——车钥匙。他的心情有点复杂：Reborn就这么相信他？不怕他开车先溜？

但他没有选择。

空气凝滞到了极点，睫毛轻轻眨动一下，都似乎拨动千斤。人质们在Reborn的目光威慑下识相地闭嘴，跑车旁的警察自觉隐藏到视线死角。一时寂静撩人。

就在这时，Reborn动了！他把纲吉猛地推离自己，顺势抓住老板娘挡在身前，持枪的手稳稳滑过四分之一圆，将一串子弹甩出了枪膛。电光火石之间，警察步伐凌乱地冲进酒馆，客人声嘶力竭地喊救命，纲吉身形不稳地倒向窗户。他眼睁睁看着那一串子弹穿破窗玻璃，打到车前玻璃上被弹开，落入视线死角，接着响起的就是肉体倒地的沉闷声响。Reborn喊：“跳！”来不及震惊，他平衡住身体抱头穿越窗户，在地上打了个滚，一个箭步就跃进驾驶座。开车启动的一瞬间他扫了一眼四周，那三个警察安静地倒在地上。

没等他回头探查情况，Reborn单手抓住车门跳进副驾驶座，按下了关闭车顶玻璃的按钮。纲吉正好启动完毕，跑车转眼飞驰离去。

看了一眼后视镜，几辆警车锲而不舍地黏在红色跑车后面，子弹不断流窜过视野。Reborn带上一分冷笑，打开车窗对着后面就是利落的几枪，每一枪都正中警车的车轮。而被他用人质当挡箭牌逼退的警察早已看不见红色跑车的影子。一大波子弹不甘地打在车皮上也无法阻止他们的去势，很快攻击偃旗息鼓。

Reborn收敛了冰冷的表情，收起了枪。他转头看了看纲吉，这才意识到对方的表情不对劲。脸色苍白，嘴唇紧抿，眼神锐利。褪去孩子气外表的青年仿佛换了一个人。他似乎在恐惧，但那眼神执着明亮，不是一个害怕的人会有的眼神。

一个半小时后，他们路过加油站。纲吉正要把车开过去，却被Reborn拦住了。他指了指告示牌：他们俩的照片就在那上面。

两个小时后，跑车慢慢停下，抛锚在了路边。

纲吉从驾驶座出来，才看清这辆车遭受了什么虐待。车门和车后盖上布满了凹陷，其中有几个还嵌着弹壳。掉了三颗钉子的车牌半搭在路上，因为一路拖磨而弯曲变形。车后灯完全破碎。如果不是这条高速公路上只有他们一辆车，只怕早已引起怀疑。

Reborn也下了车，看到同样的情况，沉默一会儿后冷静地开口：“我们离下个城市还有多远？”

纲吉翻开了地图：“十二公里左右。”

“走吧。”男人看了看前方的路，太阳已经西斜，再有一个小时就会下山。“我们不能留在这儿，会被追上。这辆车也不能再开了，太招摇。”

纲吉明白Reborn的意思，但仍然觉得可惜：这是一辆好车，而且适合逃跑。

取走了必要的行李，纲吉背上背包关上车门。他看着Reborn利落地开后备箱，为自己装备上匕首和弹药，神情有几分复杂。

一前一后地步行上路，两个人不约而同地沉默。他们都知道，这之后的路只会更难走。

Reborn觉得纲吉有点古怪，刚刚在车上的时候就是。但他并不打算关心。他以为这一次遭受的袭击会让对方望而生畏，或者至少也会看清他们之间的差别和距离。对方的表现更是让他确信这一点：一连一个半小时，他们都没有说一句话。而那以往让人安适的沉默，此刻只是让他们尴尬。

夜晚的星河仿佛在缓缓流动，凉薄的风吹透单薄的衣服，视线尽头亮起城市的灯光。Reborn知道他们距离目的地不远了。值得庆幸的是，这一路他们都没有被警察追上。

纲吉突然开口了：“Reborn。”

听到自己的名字，Reborn并没有停下，甚至也没有回头：“什么事？”

“为什么要杀他们？”

Reborn听出了质问，觉得有些讽刺。“你怎么知道他们都死了？”

“可是我看到……”

Reborn突然停下来转过身，纲吉无措但冷峻的表情一览无余。有点意思。“就算我真的杀了他们，又怎么样？如果不这么做，你以为你能顺顺利利地跳进车里？”

“那也不用杀了他们。”

“这是最有效的做法。”

纲吉沉默了一会儿，似乎说不出反驳的话。但他的坚持没有丝毫松动：“即使你这么说，我也不能赞同你的做法。”

“我什么时候需要你的赞同了，蠢纲？你未免太高看自己。”

纲吉目光灼灼，语调突然低落：“你一直是这样吗？肆无忌惮地杀/人，难道不会觉得……”

“愧疚？”Reborn低笑了一声，充满嘲讽，“不杀别人，就会被别人杀死。因为无聊的负罪感而丢掉性命，我从来不做这么亏的买卖。”

“你难道没有尝试相信过别人吗？并不是所有人都是坏人。”

“我和他们从来不是一类人，连信任的基础都不存在，还谈什么尝试？”

“那你为什么相信我？”

“相信你？”Reborn疑惑地看他一眼，“你是指那把车钥匙？别多想，蠢纲。我只是自信你做手脚的动作绝不可能快过我上车的速度。如果你背叛了我，我也会毫不犹豫地崩了你。”一瞬间男人眼神冰冷，带着毫不掩饰的杀意。这还是纲吉第一次看到Reborn这样的眼神，纵使只有一瞬，也让人脊背发寒。他的心脏拧了一下，心跳回落。新鲜的空气流入鼻腔，他这才发现刚才自己下意识地屏住了呼吸。

男人转过身，继续向前走，步伐沉稳，似乎什么也没有发生。

纲吉叹了一口气，认命地跟了上去。

看着眼前恶俗的“MOTEL”的招牌，纲吉的心情有点复杂。他还记得昨天Reborn是怎样嫌弃汽车旅馆，而现在风水轮流转，为了躲避警察的搜捕他们不得不住进对身份核查不那么严格的这里。Reborn毫不迟疑地走进去，看来他并不是个只会挑剔不会忍耐的人。

今天的酒店条件明显不如昨天，但至少算得上能住。没有力气进行多余的交谈，他们各自洗澡睡下。

汽车酒店的窗帘隔光效果并不好，红色绿色的霓虹打在眼皮上，光怪陆离。汽车驶过的声音远远近近。Reborn闭眼想着事，一边还听着青年的呼吸：对方还没睡着。

也不知道过了多久，青年低低的嗓音响起：“为什么还让我跟着？”

Reborn并没有回答。纲吉也没有追问。很快，Reborn听到了纲吉变轻的呼吸。他睁开眼睛，看了看隔壁床，纲吉背对他，微微蜷缩。他慢慢地、久违地叹了一口气。

两个人起得都很晚。没有汽车，逃跑只是纸上谈兵。而要弄到车，此刻无疑是风口浪尖，不适合出门冒险。窝在床上吃了早午饭，纲吉用力搓了搓脸，倒下去接着睡觉。

醒过来是黄昏，他懵懂地坐起身，过了一会儿才清醒。然后他看到一个古怪可疑的男人走进来。男人摘下帽子墨镜和立领大衣，纲吉这才看出那是Reborn。那样子有点可笑，他忍不住笑出了声。

Reborn凉凉地看他一眼，坐到了自己的床上。

“外面很乱。”他似乎思索了一会儿才开口，“合法的途径都没法弄到车，不合法的地方最近也都被管制得很严，看来这一次警察是跟我们杠上了。”

“谁让你手下不留情，一下杀了他们三个人。这么大的损失，罗德里安不会罢休的。”

Reborn看了他一眼：“罗德里安是谁？”

“一路上一直追着我的那个探长，这一次的事件八成也是他弄的。听说是个挺牛逼的家伙，不过开车的技术很烂。”

“你和他很熟？”

“还好。”难得纲吉也会模棱两可。

然后又是沉默，他们一时陷入困境。纲吉看着Reborn，他虽然不知道男人的手段，但想来并不是个缺少路子的人，怎么也不至于落到此刻的窘境。可对方的态度太过坦然，他也说不准这到底是不是试探，如果是试探，付出的代价未免太大。

但他毕竟也不是那么无能。抓了抓头发，他无奈地开口：“看来我只能干回自己的老本行了。”他还以为他不会再做这样的事了。

Reborn看着他。

“接下来就是我的舞台了。”纲吉振作精神，微微一笑。

“你所谓的老本行就是这个？”Reborn讽刺地看着眼前的雪佛兰。

“不错。”纲吉倒是全不害臊，谨慎地扫视四周，就从口袋里掏出钥匙开车门。Reborn想起来的路上青年好像撞了个人——他一点也不想知道这把钥匙是从哪里来的。

等Reborn坐上副驾，纲吉启动了车：“出发吧！”他的脸上扬起灿烂的笑脸。

一路疾驰狂奔，夜晚很快降临。他们并没有停下。在不知道追捕进行到哪一步的现在，走得更远才能带给他们更多的机会。

他们到了盆地的尽头，进入丘陵地带。起起伏伏的坡道两旁是硬叶林，但仍然荒芜。越近边境越是人烟稀少，走了一路他们只遇见了一个酒馆。他们在那买了旅游地图、面包和牛奶，通过星光辨认前方的路。

纯天然的乡野适合观星。那是纲吉十二岁的记忆。他还记得当时天文老师指着天空教他们辨认十二星座，但他的眼中只有那个笑得温和的褐发女孩。

“那是天秤座。”Reborn突然开口了。

纲吉愣了愣：“你怎么知道我是天秤座？”

Reborn难得诧异地看了他一眼：“我是天秤座。”

真是缘分。纲吉来了兴趣：“你信星座？”

“当然不信。”Reborn不屑道，“难道人的命运能靠天上的星星主宰吗？我只是了解而已。”说着他就想起了一个总是神神叨叨和他说宿命论的女人，如果不是因为她，Reborn也不会知道怎么辨别星座。

“这样。”纲吉觉得无趣，“还以为你会意外地是个神秘主义者，理智的成年人真没意思。多少也活得有情调点吧。”

“如果有情调就是相信子虚乌有的东西，那不如没有。”

“你懂什么！”纲吉瞪了他一眼，“我说的是星星！以前的人航海不就是这样吗？通过天上的星星辨别方向。它们虽然又小又遥远，但是再厚的云也不能永远挡住星星的光。你不觉得这是一件很有情调的事吗？”

“你喜欢星星？”Reborn转头辨认纲吉的表情，却只看到一双反光的眼睛。

“当然喜欢了。它们很漂亮，而且总有一天，我会在它们的指引下，找到我喜欢的女孩。”说着，这个半大的青年竟然涨红了脸。但他的语气那么坚定，倒让人不忍心嘲笑他。

凌晨两点钟，他们开进树林里，靠着座椅睡了三个小时。醒来时天光微亮，两个人都因为睡姿僵硬而腰酸背痛。纲吉下车伸了个懒腰，草木的清香让他精神一振。Reborn也下了车，丢给他一个面包，然后在车前盖上看了会儿地图。接着他把地图丢进车里，一个人往树林深处走。

“你要去干嘛？”纲吉懒懒地问。

“放水。”男人的声音也是懒懒的。

纲吉一撇嘴，把剩下的面包三两口吞下。

他们又接着开。这辆车本来后备箱有备用汽油，但是跑了这么久也不够用了。他们不得不冒着风险去加油。开着大概三公里就看到了一个加油站，他们草草乔装一番，Reborn还探出身子看了一会儿，没发现什么异动。他们小心地将车开近。

让人欣喜的是加油站的人都睡着，只留了一个熬夜值班的中年男人。他骂骂咧咧地出来给他们加油，都没高兴看这两个扰人清梦的混蛋一眼。

趁中年男人背对着自己，纲吉顺了两桶汽油上车。也不知Reborn怎么那么警觉，一下子就留意到了他的动作，眼睛一眯竟带了三分笑意。

上了车，两个人不紧不慢地开离加油站，一段距离后才猛地加速飞驰。纲吉拽下脸上的伪装，发现Reborn正在看他。他有些奇怪地瞥对方，那打量的眼神却没有丝毫退却。过了好一会儿，他才听见Reborn说：“没想到你还长了点脑子。”

纲吉一梗，差点骂了句“WTF”。“谁跟你说我没脑子的！”

Reborn愣了愣，忍不住笑了。

纲吉倒是糊涂了，反应了好一会儿才明白过来自己把自己骂了。看着Reborn乐不可支的样子，他十分郁闷，但又不能说什么，只能气鼓鼓地加大了油门。

晚上九点，他们终于在荒凉的高速公路旁发现了一个农庄。

继续前进未免太过劳累，而住进农庄也相当于进入了警察搜查的盲点——他们怎么也想不到两个逃犯还敢大摇大摆地留宿在农庄，剩下的问题就是怎么住进去，而这可难不倒Reborn和纲吉。

两人装作是兄弟，农庄的女主人在弟弟的请求和哥哥的慷慨下毫不犹豫地让他们进来。风尘仆仆的雪佛兰开进了车库和拖拉机待在一块儿。当晚，两个人享受了一顿算不上华丽却新鲜精致的晚餐，洗了热水澡换上干净衣服，都觉得焕然新生。

然后问题就来了。农庄只剩下一间客房。面对着唯一的一张床，两个大男人有些面面相觑。按理说两个男人睡在一块儿也没什么，但两个人都是经历过风雨的人，枕畔睡着个才认识几天的人，谁知道会不会半夜被无声无息地干掉。此刻形势危急，两人才暂时抛弃猜忌结成联盟，但是必要的防备还是不能少的。一时竟僵住了。

最后还是Reborn发话：“睡吧。”接着毫不避讳地把枪照旧塞进枕头下面，盖上被子。

纲吉嘴角一抽，对这番明摆着的威胁反而安心几分：至少暂时，Reborn并没有对自己动手的想法。而他暂时也没打算动对方。他也倒下睡觉。关了灯，一室静谧祥和。

Reborn本来就浅眠，在同床者半夜的一番折腾下，没多久就醒了过来。他转过头，透过刻意没拉严的窗帘向外望去。那是一片广阔的农场，银白色的月光落在小麦尖上，像是无数小小的萤火虫汇成的光河。静静听了听外面的动静，Reborn收回了视线。

他翻了个身，有些惊讶地发现原本背对他的青年也转了过来。纲吉微微蜷缩，呼吸平稳，在夜色中微微发亮的睡颜温柔平静，似乎正在梦中经历所有美好的故事。这家伙睫毛真长，像个女孩儿。Reborn心想。想到一会儿会发生的事，他有些不受控制地伸出手去，想要碰一碰这个放下全部戒心在他身边熟睡的青年。但是还没等他的手前进几厘米，就已作罢。

见鬼，我到底在想什么？

他重新转过身去，闭上眼开始养神。

“砰！砰砰！”

纲吉猛地惊醒了过来。是什么声音？枪声。怎么会有枪声？警察的枪声。警察怎么到这儿来了？他们找到我了。

“见鬼。”他下意识转头看了看枕边，却发现Reborn不知何时已经消失了。他皱起眉，翻身下床，借着窗户的遮掩向外看去。只见数辆警车已经包围了农庄，持枪的警察分布在农舍周围，很明显有一部分已经进来了。纲吉越发皱紧了眉，突然心念一动，回头看了看床，弯着腰快速赶到床边，手小心翼翼地伸到枕头底下摸了摸，然后抓住什么快速地收手。他看了看手里的CZ75，神情很微妙。Reborn人不在这，却把枪留下了。他被抓了？不可能，那样纲吉不可能还安然地待在这儿。难道是出了什么意外？想着那个男人总是带着讽刺和高傲的笑脸，纲吉实在没法把“意外”两个字和他联系到一起。难道这把枪是Reborn特意留下的？他已经发现了危险？那又为什么不叫醒自己？最重要的是，他们是怎么被找到的？

疑问太多让纲吉有些头疼。他定了定神，无论如何，他现在必须找到Reborn，不然以他一人的力量是冲不出这样的包围圈的。

打定了主意，纲吉握紧枪，伏低身体沿着盲区路线向门口移动。他小心地贴在门板上听了听外面的动静，然后把门微微打开一条缝，快速地蹿了出去。

重新把门关上，纲吉迅速地环视四周。看来这里暂时是安全的，这让他有些放下心来。但随着他沿着走廊向外走，他的不安就愈发沸腾起来。这么多年来，他的直觉一直很准，这一次也不会例外。到底是怎么了？他的心提了起来，脚步愈发谨慎轻缓。

纲吉顺着走廊左侧的墙很快走到了转角前，却在离转角半米处就蹲到了地上，借着墙向外侧探视。这家农庄的布局多少有些不利于埋伏，二楼不仅直通天台，一圈半米高木制栏杆还让一楼大门的景色一览无余。纲吉透过木栏杆，却没有在视野中搜寻到任何一个人影，只能看到大敞的门。冷风入怀，这让他心越发下沉。他看了看身后，Reborn仍然不知所踪。他咬紧了下唇，数了数门边正在反光的枪管数量。

一共十把枪，还要加上外面已经看到的四辆车。闯荡这么些年，他还是第一次遇上这样的阵仗，可是要说有多怕，却不至于。唯一担心的就是，这么些年没用过枪了，也不知道Reborn的这把顺不顺手呢？

纲吉掂了掂手里的枪，心思电转，到底还是叹了口气。无论如何，总得脱了身，才有机会解疑答惑。青年苦恼地挠了挠自己的褐色头发，沉气闭眼，再睁开时，面容只余凛然。

他快速探身出转角，锐眼一扫台阶下扣指就是两枪，顺势一个滚地翻过台阶口到了另一侧的栏杆后，背贴栏杆再次捏紧了枪。伴随着这一串动作，从装着消音器的半自动手枪中飞出的两个子弹没入人体。台阶转角处埋伏着的两个男人都闷哼一声，倒在地上动弹不得。

纲吉松了口气，但很快又有了新的苦恼。在他旁边就是上天台的楼梯，可是且不论上天台容易被瓮中捉鳖，他更烦忧的是Reborn到现在也没出现。少了一个人，能做的事情毕竟少了很多。他蹲在转角思索良久，数分钟后才惊觉，楼下埋伏的人竟然一个都没上来。这不对劲，太不对劲了。他心中的不安立刻到达了顶点。

而在此时，他竟然听到了Reborn的声音从楼下传来。

“敢问您就是罗德里安探长吧？一直追着这个小兔崽子不放，可真执着啊。”

纲吉听到这带着调侃的男人声音，立刻气笑了。这个老男人，都到这种紧要关头了，还不忘记诋毁人！但多少，又因为听到了这熟悉的声音而安下心来。

可惜的是，罗德里安显然无法体会到纲吉的复杂心情，只能感受到强烈的屈辱。他看不到台阶上生死不明的队员，却不敢打手势让任何一个人进攻。因为就在他们一楼正中的沙发上，坐着一位死神。这个男人慵懒地把玩着手上的勃朗宁，只是在他们砸门而入的瞬间两个点射，就击倒了他的两个最优秀的队员——那诡谲的子弹堪堪擦过防弹服的上领口，擦破了颈侧的血管。就在那一瞬间，罗德里安的直觉告诉他，不要惹这个男人，不然，死神就会真的降临。

隔着墙和这个危险的男人对峙了良久，罗德里安本就耐心告罄。本以为要抓的人早就跑了，却没想到突然出现，还似乎放倒了两个好不容易伏击在屋内的队员，这让探长的脸都彻底涨红了。然而，他却不愿意轻易放弃这次行动。现在，打破僵局唯一的办法就是拖，拖到转机出现。

于是他只得张口回应：“你知道我？”

“不，我并不知道。”黑西装白衬衫的魔鬼抬头看了看二楼，眼神锐利地扫过纲吉应该在的位置。“只是听蠢纲炫耀过，他把你耍得团团转。”

二楼听墙角的纲吉险些吐血，却只能默默背锅。他发誓，他现在真的很想甩下Reborn一走了之。如果不是因为担心没车被外面的人抓住，他现在就走了！

罗德里安却是再次一哽，只能转移话题，试图套出点新信息。“蠢纲？你们很熟？”

意外的是，Reborn也意外地好说话，竟然真的和他闲聊了起来。“刚认识，不熟。”只是这话中几分真假尚未可知。至少罗德里安就不怎么信。

但他还是继续说道：“不熟你干嘛帮他？”

“因为他死了，就没人赔我车了。”

罗德里安想起了那辆红色跑车。“那辆红车是你的？”

“当然啦。蠢纲这种段位，怎么可能买得起那么好的车？”

“那可未必。你不知道他是谁吗？”

“哦？他是谁？”

“他是萨瓦达。你看新闻了吗？偷走粉钻的就是他。你觉得他会缺钱？”

屋内突然安静了，这让罗德里安有些惊讶。难道这家伙真不知道他在护着的是谁？他再接再厉道：“你既然不知道他是谁，那很可能是被他骗了，同样属于受害人，完全可以寻求警方的保护。只要积极配合，我保证你不会受到太多惩罚的。”

身居二楼的纲吉却心中一凛。他没有想到，他的身份会在此刻被罗德里安捅穿。虽然Reborn也不是什么善茬，但是怀璧者总会战战兢兢。能够像之前一样互相不知底细地共同作战，各自达到目的后再干脆地分开，才是他们这段友谊的最好结局。可惜的是，终归不可能了。

Reborn突然短促地笑了一声。“罗德里安探长也太见外了，不如进门来聊聊？”

罗德里安被Reborn的话惊得一愣。他多少有些相信了Reborn不知道纲吉的身份，却也不敢贸然离开遮蔽物，但他的计划也多少发生了变化。

而就在罗德里安犹豫之时，纲吉则感到了深深的诡异。直觉告诉他，Reborn的话绝对另有深意。为什么要让罗德里安进门？进门……门！他想起来了，这家农庄有后门，就藏在稻草堆后面！他的脑海中立刻浮现出了整座农庄的俯视图：上了天台，车库就在防火梯边，而车库门正对着后门！

纲吉看向了通往天台的楼梯。

偷偷撬开天台的门，纲吉小心地冒了一个头。幸运的是，尚没有警察上到这里。他犹豫了一下，却还是伏地爬到天台边，小心地俯视四周，确认警车和警察所在的方位。周围一共停了六辆车，每辆车后都守着人，但后门的防守比正门显然更弱一些。他再次在心里确认了一下路线，并卸下弹夹清点子弹——除去刚刚用掉的两发子弹，他还有13次射击的机会。

“啧，真小气。”他不满地嘟哝了一句。

来到防火梯边，果不其然下面守着两个人。纲吉扣紧CZ75，看了眼小麦田。他只有一次机会。

枪管泛亮，稳稳地从天台边探出来，瞄准了二十米远处的稻草人。那是一个经年蒙受风霜的老稻草人，因为摇摇欲坠，主人拴了根麻绳固定在地上，拉扯着不让它倒地。夜色掩映下，一枚无声的子弹却穿透了稻草捆，“呲啦”一声打中了纤细的麻绳。稻草人立刻吱吱呀呀地摇晃了起来，骇得防火梯边的两个人都转身看去。

纲吉等的正是此刻。他猛然从天台跃下，悬在空中就开了第一枪，命中了一人的右后心将他击倒在地。另一个警察立刻转过身来，却只看到一双晶亮的眼睛，就被颈后狠狠砸下的枪托夺去了意识。凛冽的夜风中，只能听到人体倒地的闷响，却还未传过转角就消散了。

纲吉弯下身，给中枪的那位后脑又狠狠补了一下，然后将两人都拖到了防火梯边。他警惕地左右扫视，视野里没有出现别人。他这才悄悄松了口气。扫了眼胸口流血的那位警察，纲吉抿紧唇，转过头小心地向车库门探去。

尚未绕过墙角，纲吉就隐住身形。一辆警车就停在车库门口，还有三个警察守着。这要怎么进去呢？纲吉发起了愁。

如果这个时候有人能去做诱饵就好了……唉，Reborn在这儿就好办了。然而这念头一出来，就让他心中一震，泛出微寒。他心想：我混了这么多年，哪次不是单枪匹马耍得警察团团转，怎么才和Reborn待了几天就真变废柴了？难道真是被骂蠢纲骂多了，人都变傻了？这疑问注定得不到解答，却让他的脑子立刻清醒起来。

他转过身，又回到了被他用枪击倒的警察身边，三下五除二扒下了他的警服套到了自己身上，并顺走了他手中那把贝雷塔92。将CZ75藏进腰后，警帽低扣，他捂着胸口扶着墙，伪装重伤一路趔趄地出现在了警车边。

“这是怎么了？”离他最近的警察立刻冲上来扶住了他，急急问道，“发生什么事了？”

“萨……萨瓦……”他嗓音沙哑，断断续续。

还不待他讲完，另一个高壮警察杰森就打断道：“萨瓦达出现了？他去哪儿了？”

低垂着头的男人用捂着伤口的手指向后方的小麦田，他的手上沾满了粘腻的血。

杰森皱紧了眉。“凯文，你留下来给他包扎。罗杰，你跟我去追。探长说了，一定要抓住萨瓦达，绝不能放跑他。”说完，他就带着罗杰向后方追去。

伪装成警察的纲吉面色微冷，却仍低头。

凯文应了声：“是！”看到杰森消失在夜幕中，才不甘地撇撇嘴。他把纲吉放平在地上，随手将枪别在腰上，转身去车上拿紧急医药盒。但他没有看见，他还未走出两步，地上本应重伤的人就一跃而起，鬼魅般出现在身后。

一双纤细但果决的手锁住了凯文的喉咙，骇人的力量挟制住了他脆弱的颈脖。他张大了嘴，双眼暴突，试图转头却只看到一缕棕色的碎发。“你！……是……”碎字尚不成句，他就被手刀击倒在地，只在昏迷之前，听到一个青年叹着气，说了一句对不起。

纲吉终于清空了车库前的所有障碍，却并不为此感到欢喜。这本是他过去生活的一部分，却也是他想逃离的生活。他从未如此思维清晰，冷心冷情。他看了眼倒在地上的凯文，又看了看手上的血，知道这是他要走向他想要的生活所必付的代价。而他能做的，不过是尽量将这代价减到最小。他将凯文也拖离了车库门，顺手摘下了警车的车钥匙。

留给他的时间不多了。追出去的警察随时可能回来。

纲吉轻巧地撬开了车库门，找到了他们停在最外侧的雪佛兰，跳上了车。坐在驾驶位上，他随手扯下身上的防弹服，就又恢复了温和的青年模样。点火，挂档，踩离合，打方向盘，车在十米内急剧加速，直直冲向了前方的稻草堆。

“砰！”一人高的稻草被掀上了天，漫布的灰尘和稻梗严严实实地遮住了前车窗，甚至连车身都被阻地微微倾斜。纲吉不退反进，猛踩油门，碾过半米高的稻草，一下子撞开了隐藏其后的木门。雪佛兰直直地冲入了厨房，掀翻了途径的所有家具器物。在震天的碎物声和发动机轰鸣声中，这辆车穿过了隔开厨房和客厅的落地玻璃，漫天水晶般的玻璃碎片映出了客厅此刻的景象：枪战！

纲吉还来不及掌握情况，只凭直觉冲过沙发，一拨方向盘猛地将车横在了客厅正中，然后立刻俯身。发动机声弱下去的一瞬间，车玻璃爆破的声响就连绵而起，数枚子弹擦过纲吉的发顶，热浪几乎烫伤了他的头皮！纲吉浑身一紧，拨开车门就滚了出去，抬手掏出了腰后的CZ75。他四下一扫，终于在沙发后看到了他找了一整晚的Reborn。

Reborn身上的西装外套不翼而飞，只余一件薄衬衫，却依旧不失从容。他懒懒抬眼，看纲吉下半身的警服，嘴角是讽刺的笑意。他的右手握着的已不再是勃朗宁，而成了贝雷塔92。枪林弹雨中，两人竟有了一丝心有灵犀。

“现在怎么说？”纲吉凑近低声问道。

而Reborn淡淡回道：“车来了，我们就可以走了。”

他的话音刚落，枪击声也变得统一起来。不再是散点式地遍布整个车身，而是集中落在了轮胎上。外侧的两个轮胎眨眼便破烂不堪，子弹嵌入橡胶打上轮轴，发出三角铁一般清脆的响声，叮叮当当煞是好听。

纲吉皱紧了眉：“这要怎么走？”

“这个嘛……等我信号。”Reborn露出神秘的笑容，然后猛地将纲吉推出了沙发后！

纲吉毫无防备地滚出了两三米才停下，而本已几近停下的枪声骤停，立刻又密集起来。纲吉身形一滞，却鬼使神差地没有躲开。如雨的子弹倾泻而来，擦过他的身体，却没有一处命中他的要害，甚至都没有试图洞穿他的四肢。纲吉僵在原地，不闪不躲，十数秒就已全身上下鲜血直流。

就在这个空隙，Reborn已经就地滚进了厨房。满地碎玻璃无情地割破他的衬衫，留下血痕。他却不在意地拍拍肩，闪身躲到被掀翻的餐桌后，透过大开的后门，抬枪瞄准了已经满脸愤懑回到车库门口的杰森和罗杰。鬼使神差地，直点头颅的枪管微微下移，“哒”“哒”两声，就击倒了两人。他回过头，神色复杂地看了纲吉一眼。

“蠢纲！”他喊道。

罗德里安腰上的对讲机突然响起“呲啦呲啦”的声音。伴随着强烈的不安，队员惊恐的声音从里面传出来：“后门……他们从后门突破了！”

罗德里安难以置信地站起身，甚至不在意自己已经脱离了掩体的范围。在屋内纷飞的尘埃、木屑和玻璃片中，他只看到半身暗红的青年踩着稻草冲出后门的背影。他举起对讲机愤怒地大喊：“都去后门！不要放走他们！”

纲吉跟着Reborn的背影穿过庭院，眼睁睁看着他和人对枪，将来阻拦他们的人一个一个击倒在路边。就这么短短的十几米路，他就甩出了半匣9毫米子弹，一枪一人，恰好在他们到达警车边时用光了子弹。就在他们冲到警车前时，身后的罗德里安等人已经快要冲出后门。Reborn毫不犹豫地上了驾驶座，抬手冲着刚打开车门的纲吉：“钥匙！”

纲吉惊得睁大了眼，手伸向身后，却没有掏出钥匙，而是摸出了Reborn给他的那把CZ75。Reborn一挑眉，眼睁睁看着自己的爱枪对准了自己的脑袋。他好整以暇，他充满兴趣。这世界上似乎再没有比此刻更疯狂却也更有趣的瞬间，就连警察的追捕和即将到来的枪战都变得不再重要。在这一刻，他竟然只想知道，蠢纲想做什么？他会被杀，还是成功脱离？所以他不闪不躲，双眼微眯，直直地看向枪口，试图从中看到故事的结局。

一切不过眨眼的瞬间，子弹就从枪口直冲而出，擦过他的耳边，射向了他身后。近到令人心悸的闷响预示着有人被击中。Reborn意外地向后看了一眼，发现身后偷袭者的左胸洇出暗红色。倒地的正是之前被打晕的凯文。但他没有更多的时间细看，因为一把钥匙落在了他的手心。

Reborn举起枪托，利落地砸坏了车上的电子控制设备，然后插入钥匙。远光灯亮起，让沉浸长夜中的罗德里安不由自主地眯起了眼。他恼怒地乱射了几枪，却无法阻止这辆车一个打转掉头而去，眨眼就冲出重围，开向远处。

“都给我追！”罗德里安冲着对讲机喊完，就恼火地将它砸在了地上。

Reborn看了眼副驾驶的纲吉。青年低着头，捏紧了枪，一言不发，鲜血顺着额角流过白皙的脸庞。男人有心打破沉默，却看到后视镜中亮起了一片远光灯。他叹了口气。“蠢纲，帮个忙，把牧羊犬的车胎打爆。”

纲吉似乎突然惊醒，抬头看向后视镜，然后微微皱眉。Reborn还是第一次看到他如此凛然的表情，夜色中褐瞳似乎也泛出金红的火光，顿时感到大为稀罕。和他认识的那个总是笑着、有点调皮还显得迟钝无害的青年相比，他眼前的这个沢田纲吉终于露出了一点凶相，就像被逼急的兔子总会咬人。

纲吉一只手握着CZ75，一只手从腰边又抽出一只贝雷塔92，毫不犹豫地从大开的车窗中探出半个身子去。夜风下，他的褐发几乎和金色的麦浪融为一体。他抬起手，次第开枪，两枪都打中了追得最紧的那辆车的前轮，逼得开车的探员猛踩刹车紧捏方向盘，却还是无法阻止警车在麦地里漂移，画出怪圈图形一般的轨迹线。

Reborn一边将车开出蛇形，一边欣赏这难得的表演。延伸出车窗的腰线与背脊纤细却不失韧性，带血的面庞总有东方人特有的柔软，杀人的子弹却像逗猫的狗尾巴草一样，驱使紧随其后的追车滑稽地打转。战斗中诞生的生物总是充满矛盾的美感，让人想要接近却怕被灼伤，想要舍弃又放不下好奇。

去探究一个人隐藏最深的真实，谁能拒绝这种神秘的诱惑呢？Reborn勾起了嘴角。

不过数分钟，身后的车就都被迫停下，只有风送来了隐隐约约的骂声。纲吉坐回了副驾驶座，尽情聆听十月丰收的春小麦的欢呼，累累穗谷皆为他们的前进而折腰。他松了一口气，将空匣的贝雷塔扔出窗外，然后将CZ75递还给Reborn。

Reborn瞥他一眼，收下了。“枪法不错啊，蠢纲。”他说。

“一般。”纲吉顿了顿，“不如你。”

“那当然。这个世界上比我会用枪的人还没出生呢。”

纲吉神情复杂地看了一眼Reborn。今晚发生了太多事，让他一时竟不知如何开口。他有心质问，但他们之间隔了太多谜题，甚至连他自己的举动都成了迷。他连自己都尚且无法辨明，又如何去剖析身边这个男人？所以他又一次沉默了。

Reborn却不愿意放过他。“我有一件事很好奇，蠢纲。”

“哦？”纲吉抹了抹脸上的血，开始在车上找医药箱。“什么事？”

Reborn转过了头，放任这辆车在麦田里疾驰。他的眼睛紧紧盯着纲吉，但青年却没有抬起头，只用头顶对着他。他的表现远不像他的语气那么平静，至少此刻，Reborn能读出他的抗拒。但他从来不是会在这种时刻善解人意的人。

“刚才，你——”他拖长了调子，恶趣味地看纲吉的喉结下滚又归位，“——为什么要救我？”

那个毛茸茸的褐色脑袋突然就抬了起来，露出沾血脏污的脸，脸上和眼中却写满了莫名其妙。这是一个值得如此惊讶的问题吗？倒也未必。只是纲吉从未想过会出自Reborn之口。他们的交谈从来是试探，是讽刺，是欲盖弥彰和虚与委蛇，而不容许好奇、坦诚和真心。所以他以为，Reborn会试探他的身份，会嘲讽他的伪善，会调侃他的隐瞒……但绝不会是问他，为什么要救自己。

这确实是一个神奇的夜晚。月光，夜风，麦田。如果他们是农家的孩子，肯定会和朋友一起坐在穗谷堆上，观星，聊过往，边讲故事边偷喝爸爸的烈酒。但他们不是。他们早就远离了平凡的生活，来到了一个不容许散漫、软弱和感情的世界。但是此刻，纲吉不愿意说谎。或者说，面对Reborn，纲吉不愿意对他说谎。他想知道，如果现在，他说一句诚恳的话，换来的会是什么东西？

“不为什么。我没想那么多。”他说。

Reborn对上了纲吉的眼睛，却立刻转过了头。当那双褐眸在月色下仿佛泛起水光，他就知道，那个总是笑着、有点调皮还迟钝无害的青年又回来了。而这个青年，比那个目泛金红、用枪如神、凛然肃杀的沢田纲吉更让他神摄心惊。他在期待什么？他似乎知道，但又不知道。但他期待的绝不会是这个答案。

他仿佛刚刚认识了沢田纲吉，不，他们确实刚刚认识——他不该问的，不该有错误的好奇心，不该期待答案。他们本该是陌路相逢、若即若离的同谋犯，不该掺杂丝毫的真……可是那又怎么样呢？Reborn高傲地挑起了眉。

“你不会忘了，就在五分钟前，我还把你推出去挡枪。”

“我没忘！”纲吉倔强地瞪了他一眼，但不过数秒就叹了口气。“好吧，我确实忘了。”

“嗤，蠢纲。”

枪弹齐发的场面都岿然不动的纲吉却在这声嘲笑里炸了毛：“你笑什么！要不是我，你早就被那个傻大个干死了！一天天的就知道喊我蠢纲，都说了多少遍，我叫沢！田！纲！吉！都是因为总是被你这么喊，才搞得我犯傻的！”

“要不是你收尾不彻底，能被人袭击？还不是你给我挖的坑。”Reborn反唇相讥。

“你！”纲吉涨红了脸，怒气像缺口的气球一样瘪了下去，只剩下淡淡的心虚。他低声嘟哝：“那有什么办法，我又不想杀他们……”

Reborn看着他再次低垂的脑袋，心情终于畅快起来。他不再提醒纲吉，他的最后那一枪瞄准了哪里。或许是因为不想欠人情，也或许是，这对他来说同样是一个值得思考的命题，要留下好好地打发时间。

银色的月光如此温柔。他深踩一脚油门，让车跃上公路，欢快地驰向那夜幕深处。

天色渐明，一点晨色染白了地平线，仿佛是洇水的笔草草一刷，向四周渲染出湿漉的浅色纹路。车开过又一个农庄，逐渐减速，停在了防护林旁的路边上。副驾驶座上的纲吉在停车的瞬间猛然惊醒，看向窗外。凌晨的小雨宛如落在眼帘，潮冷浸入皮肤。

“下雨了。”他喃喃。

Reborn按松了他的安全带。“下车了，蠢纲。”

刚醒的纲吉还有点回不过神。“怎么了吗？”他愣愣地看向Reborn，侧脸布满睡觉时座椅留下的红印。

Reborn也显得懒散。彻夜未眠地开车让他的声音带上一丝倦意。“这辆车不能再开了。装载的GPS也就罢了，白天开这辆车，我们就真成活靶子了。”

纲吉也终于清醒过来。他打了个哈欠，露出脸侧的创口贴和手臂上的绷带。他打开车门下了车。昨夜虽然在车上做了简单的包扎和清洁，但他看上去仍然有些狼狈。冷风细雨穿透身体，让纲吉精神一振。他猛地摇了摇头。

Reborn走到他身边，扔给他一件外套。“走了。”说着，就向前走去。

纲吉看了看怀里的黑色外套，又看了看Reborn随手戴上帽子的背影。他不会再问Reborn为什么让他跟着，因为经过昨夜，他们俨然已经是一条绳上的蚂蚱。他穿上外套，三两步跟了上去，走到Reborn身侧，转头看他。男人微微眯着眼，仰头露出锐利的下颌，拉上的外套里，白衬衫隐约能看出破损。

纲吉突然就想起昨夜将车停在路边时，Reborn脱下衬衫，慢条斯理地用镊子夹出伤口中的玻璃碴，然后再用蘸酒精的棉签一处处消毒的场景。他只匆匆看了一眼就收回眼神，只隐约感觉，男人的上身精瘦泛白，比曾经穿着睡衣的样子更惊心动魄。他突然就明白，一个危险的成熟男人，拥有多么致命的、跨越性别的魅力。他不敢再想。

风吹过防护林，滞留下簌簌的响声。秋天的雨总是让人多愁善感。纲吉又断断续续地哼起了那首让Reborn觉得熟悉的曲子。他听着，想起了这首歌的歌词。

“If I die young, bury me in satin./ Lay me down on a bed of roses./ Sink me in the river at dawn./ Send me away with the words of a love song.”

——“若我英年早逝，让我穿着绸缎下葬/让我躺在玫瑰环绕的床上/让我在黎明时分沉入河中/用一首爱的歌词将我送走。”

Reborn突然就笑了，却压低了帽檐，掩去了这片刻真心的笑意。这又有何不可呢？他心想。

当他们进入下一个城市，已经是下午三点。他们在一家快餐店简单地进餐，然后找了一家旅馆住下。Reborn刚拉紧窗帘，就看到纲吉已经在自己的床上倒头昏睡。他脱去外套，也睡了。昨夜他们实在是太累了。

Reborn再次睁眼已是夜间十点半，但却并非是因餍足而醒。在身处危险的情境中时，他的身体总是格外警觉，任何风吹草动都能让他立刻睁开眼。他有些恼火地看向另一张床上的青年，那个害他不得安眠的罪魁祸首。

深陷梦中的纲吉却无法接收到Reborn的视线信号。他蜷缩成一团，半张脸埋进枕头，伸出被子的一只手紧攥成拳，额角布满冷汗，甚至浸湿了创口贴的边缘。他的嘴中发出呓语，细听却听不出在说些什么，只是断断续续时高时低，宛如受到威胁的小动物发出的色厉内荏的恐吓。

Reborn揉了揉太阳穴，坐起身来。即使是在漆黑的房间里，他的夜视能力仍然足够让他看清纲吉的样子。这毫无疑问是在做噩梦了。他叹了口气，无可奈何地起床，走到了纲吉床边，俯下身去，听了一会儿他不成句的梦呓，然后抬起手，用手指轻轻撇去了他额角的汗。“小兔崽子。”他近乎无声地嘲笑了一句，然后把纲吉的手臂塞进了被子。

既然都醒了，索性出门吧。他不置可否地想着，打算去践行预定的计划。他看了眼半湿的外套，从内袋里掏出一张小小的卡片塞进裤兜，带上一张房卡，打开门走了出去。

出了旅馆，街道已然寂静。路灯昏黄，群星熠熠，这座边城现代化程度并不高。Reborn轻车熟路地在巷子里左拐右绕，不过走出两百米就来到了主道上。今天下午，他靠着这超绝的空间感知力，也同样让纲吉狠狠惊讶了一把。他认了认方向，然后选了一条看上去并不繁华的路。有趣的是，沿着这条路走了不过十分钟，酒吧街的电音就钻入了耳朵。他并不停下，径直插入陡然出现的人群，不过数息，就消失在了人海之中。

Reborn并不知道，就在他关上门的一瞬间，噩梦缠身的纲吉也猛然惊醒。他的身体一振，只觉得像是刚刚经历过剧烈的失重，心跳如雷几乎要从胸膛跳出。意识却慢于睁开的眼一步，噩梦中的景象仍然残留在视网膜上，后象与现实交叠，一时竟分不清身在何处。不由自主地深呼吸了几下，他才回过神来，真正脱离了噩梦的桎梏，静静等自己的心跳归位。

他转头看了眼隔壁床，发现Reborn已经不见了。他感到意外，却并不惊讶。但他也没有立刻起身，而是躺在床上出神，想自己的梦。过了一会儿，他才起床。

起床的第一件事不是开灯，而是拉开窗帘。纲吉站在窗边，看着街景和天空。他们住在二楼，不能俯瞰城市，却可以仰望夜色。今晚没有月亮，被小雨洗刷了一整天的天空宛如洗净的画布，画满了流动的莹莹晚星。他眨了眨眼，认出了组成天秤座的四颗最亮的星星。已经是十月了啊，他想。

Reborn回到房间时，已经过了十二点。他打开门，却没开灯。房间里依旧寂静无声。他看了眼纲吉的床，却没看到人，这让他脚下一顿。他四下扫视，窗帘不知何时拉开了，青年正蜷缩在床边的单人沙发上，抱腿背对着他。他习惯性地勾起笑，走上前去。

然而，刚走到纲吉背后，Reborn嘴角的笑意就敛了起来。他走到正面，接着窗外的城市光看清了青年颤抖的轮廓。又做噩梦了。他又好气又好笑，将手里的袋子放在地上，弯下腰，一只手撩起了纲吉的额发，展露出那一对不住颤动的蝴蝶翅膀般的睫毛，和稚嫩光洁的额头，另一只手轻巧地一弹，给了他一个响亮的脑瓜崩。

纲吉的脑袋猛地向后一退，然后迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。他似乎还搞不清楚状况，眨眼眨了半天。待视线聚焦后，他才看清站在他面前的Reborn，吓得大叫一声，撞上了沙发靠背。“Reborn！你站在这儿干嘛？”

Reborn这才直起身来。“我还要问你，怎么在这儿睡着了？”

“啊……我在等你啊，等着等着就睡着了。”

Reborn提起了扔在地上的袋子。“吃饭了吗？”

“还没有！Reborn，你买了什么呀？”

“打包了焗通心粉和鸡胸肉，随便吃点吧。”

“没有汉堡肉吗？”

“有的吃就不错了，别挑三拣四的。”

“哦。”纲吉撇撇嘴，接过袋子。袋子里除了吃的，还有两罐啤酒。他眼睛一亮，正准备拿出来，却被Reborn的手抢先。眼睁睁看着两罐啤酒都被拿走，他瞪大了眼：“喂！也不给我留一罐！”

Reborn却不理他，径自开了灯。顶灯炫目，让纲吉不由自主地眯眼。再睁开时，Reborn已经坐在了自己的床上，自顾自开了一罐。他身上又穿上了做工良好的西装，外套纽扣解开，白衬衫和领带依旧一丝不苟，爵士帽遮住张扬的头发。纲吉只能忿忿不平地取出打包的食物，就着沙发边的小桌子大快朵颐。不得不说，Reborn带回来的东西还是很好吃的，如果他的为人能向他的品味看齐就好了。

“再编排我，下次连通心粉都别想了。”Reborn冷不丁道。

纲吉悚然一惊，崩溃地喊道：“你果然是有读心术吧！”

Reborn却只是笑，好整以暇地看纲吉吃这顿迟来的晚饭。夜已经深了，就连咀嚼的声音都充满了存在感。Reborn一边看他，一边沉思，直到他吃完瘫在沙发上才开口。“你刚才怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”纲吉懒散地看过来。

“睡着的时候。梦见什么了？”

纲吉一愣，转过了头。“没梦见什么。”

“哦？”Reborn挑起眉。“没梦见什么还吓成了那样？”

纲吉却沉默了。显然，他并不想讨论这个话题。

Reborn却不打算放过他。他提着啤酒罐，站起身，半坐到沙发的扶手上，弯腰审视着他。这一个晚上，他已经弯腰看了纲吉太多次了。“抬头。”他的声音冷了下来。

纲吉过了几秒，才不情不愿地抬起头。他的眼睛倒不像他的脸一般充满种种情绪，反而澄澈无暇，古井无波，似乎不会被任何人任何事撼动。琥珀色的瞳仁映出暖黄色的顶灯，晶莹得宛如被泪水洗刷。

“别骗我。”Reborn低声说。像是乞求，语气却太淡。像是命令，却不够强硬。像是警告，却不露威胁。姑且只能认为是喃喃自语，却很明显是在提出要求。

纲吉很显然对这样的Reborn感到无措。他被男人的阴影笼罩着，太像一个怀抱，却又充满距离。他该前进还是后退？该张口还是沉默？该坦诚还是敷衍？他不知道。他不相信Reborn，却也相信Reborn。这世上再没有比他更矛盾的人，再没有比他们的关系更矛盾的关系。他甚至有些恼羞成怒：为什么Reborn要一次又一次怀揣着无谓的好奇，向他发出无关紧要的试探？两个男人之间，何尝需要谈心？他摆出这样势在必得的样子，到底有什么目的？可惜，Reborn是他读不懂的迷题。他本就没有别的选择。

纲吉叹了口气。“做噩梦了而已。”

Reborn这才满意地直起身。“什么噩梦？”

“就是……关于昨晚的。”纲吉自暴自弃地瞥了Reborn一眼，简短地概述道，“昨完突围的时候，开了太多枪，不太适应。”

“哦？你不会想和我说，这是你长这么大第一次开这么多枪，第一次见血，甚至很不幸，你还有点晕血。不是你的人设啊，蠢纲。”Reborn回得慢条斯理，却充满嘲讽。

纲吉被噎得一口气顶在胸口，条件反射地怼了回去：“去你的吧。第一次开这么多枪，那我这么多年难道是白混的？都开枪了还能不见血？要真的晕血，最后那一枪是谁救了你？Reborn你是被罗德里安的子弹打傻了，还是今天出门背着我被车撞了？脑子没毛病吧？”

Reborn久违地体会到了上火的感觉。黑眸一眯，唇勾冷笑，他几乎想从后腰抽出CZ75再次给这个缺了根筋的家伙醒醒神，却还是按住了火气。他意味深长地反问：“既然如此，为什么会做噩梦呢？”

纲吉愣住，抿紧了唇。好一会儿，他才开口，声音却轻得几乎听不见。“我梦见自己杀人了。”然后就不愿意再张口。

Reborn愣了一下，立刻笑出了声。“嗤，就这样？”他摇了摇头，举起啤酒罐喝了一口，倒也不觉得意外。“果然还是小孩啊。”

纲吉却不再搭理他。这个话题他们已经讨论过不止一次，可是他们的观念压根不同。纲吉无法理解Reborn的下手果决，Reborn大概也无法赞同他的软弱执念。他们站在这条边界的两侧，谁也不会主动跨越。无用的交谈不过是浪费时间。

“既然如此，为什么还要开枪呢？为了我这种人，放弃自己的原则，不觉得可惜？”

“我没有放弃自己的原则！”

“哦？那你为什么会做噩梦？不就是因为昨天开枪的时候，瞄准的是致命处吗？左胸心脏，两米距离，眼不花手不抖地命中，那可真的是凶多吉少了。蠢纲，你动了杀人的心啊。”

纲吉的脸立刻变得苍白，连唇上的血色都褪尽。他张口，想否认，却不知说些什么。锐利的话语刺中他内心的隐秘，让他一整天的伪装都碎裂成片。不管是因为什么，他终究是踏过了自己死守的底线……他无力地垂下了头，用手撑住了额头，发出干涩的笑声：“呵……你一定觉得我很虚伪吧，Reborn。嘴上说着不想杀人，真的下手的时候却毫不留情……我都不知道，自己的心里还藏着这样的恶魔。”他感到前所未有的迷茫。

“那倒不会。”Reborn低头看了纲吉一眼。“蠢纲，你把自己想的太聪明了。虚伪是聪明人的特权。”

“你还是这么喜欢嘲讽人。”他恨Reborn锐利的直白。

“我只嘲讽该被嘲讽的人。”Reborn站起身来，高大的背影挡住了一半灯光，仿佛自然造就的光与暗的交界——它们在Reborn的身上相融得如此和谐，因为他天生就是能将矛盾和混沌操控在掌心的人。“你想得太多，反而掩盖了最本真的问题。所以我要问你，你觉得值得吗？为了救我，放弃原则去杀一个人。”

“我……”纲吉犹豫了。“我不知道。也许不值得吧。但是就像我说过的，我没想那么多。那一刻，我就是想救你。可是要救你，其实也未必要瞄准心脏。”

“这倒是。但是我说了，你没有自己想的那么聪明。在危急时刻，做一件事靠的是本能。本能未必是心里的魔鬼。毕竟在求生的防卫面前，什么手段都不能算过激。”Reborn转过身来。“蠢纲，你但凡多看两集BBC的自然纪录片，就该知道，活着比什么都重要。想要杀人不算什么事，这年头谁还没有过一两个黑暗念头呢？如果连这也要管，那所谓道德也未免管得太宽。”

“可是，”纲吉抬起头看他，“可是，我确实杀了他。我不仅这么想，还这么做了。你也说了，左胸心脏，两米距离，我命中了，他肯定凶多吉少了。”他的脸上写满脆弱，但他并不知道，这是一种多么动人的表情，和他柔软的发、稚嫩的脸、泛光的眼以及房间内暖黄的灯一起，构成了勾动心跳最充分的条件。

Reborn垂下眼，避开了他的眼神。“感谢上帝吧，蠢纲。他没死。”

“你说什么？”纲吉睁大了眼，随后又面露怀疑，“你怎么知道？”

“托人查了下。放心，我从来不说假话。”

“那可真是太好了。”纲吉霎时松了一口气。他只觉得整个人都变轻了，仿佛方才还架在肩上的沉重枷锁也随着这句话一下子卸去。负罪、内疚、自我怀疑……种种负面情绪失去了滋生的土壤，也跟着烟消云散。他犯了错，但这错误到底没有造成恶劣的后果，这让他仍能退回那条边界内，仍能重构起内心运转的规则。他不由地露出今晚第一个真挚的笑容，眉眼舒展，透露出打心眼里的喜悦。“谢谢你，Reborn。”

“不用。就当还你帮了我的人情。”Reborn意味深长地说道。“毕竟，以后不一定有这样的机会了。”

“诶？太小气了吧。一个消息就换一条命啊。”纲吉被Reborn冷冷瞥了眼，立刻不敢再抱怨。“所以，你今天出去这么久，就是为了帮我打听这个消息？”

“顺路而已。别自作多情。”

“切，还以为真转了性了呢，亏得我刚才还那么感动。”

“哦？我好像没太听清，你说了什么？”

“我说，辛苦您了，Reborn大人！”

Reborn走近纲吉，对他敷衍的表情哑然失笑。他伸手，冰凉的啤酒罐碰了碰纲吉的额头，让青年立刻怔住。“下一次，放聪明一点，蠢纲。别再为了不值得的人拼命了。”啤酒罐遮住了Reborn的脸，看不清表情，但他的语气中有淡淡的警告，“如果真的不想踏进这个世界，那就要时刻警惕。下一次，你就不会这么幸运了。”

纲吉愣愣地任由Reborn将啤酒罐拿走，回到了床边。他听懂了Reborn话中的那一点温情，却也有着一点莫名的可惜。那以前辈的口吻发出的劝诫，却也带着一丝旁观者的兴味。纲吉读不懂他，读不懂他的身份，读不懂他的目的，更读不懂他的情感和真心。但是此刻，如果Reborn真的有真心，那必然就在此刻——那颗心冷硬漠然，却也藏着一丝难以察觉、从不表露的柔软。

“Reborn，谢谢了。”纲吉低声道。“你不需要这么帮我的。”

“我说了，这不过是还你的人情。”

纲吉看着他。说完那句话后，这个男人就又变回了那个毫无破绽的Reborn，纲吉却抗拒这种转变。他突然有了一个决定。就当作是对Reborn的告诫的回报吧，他想。他开口：“为什么你从来不问我是谁呢，Reborn？”

“你又不想说，我何苦要问？问了也未必是真话。”

“我现在想说了。”纲吉走到Reborn面前。

“哦？”Reborn抬头看他，不置可否地喝了一口啤酒，“可惜了，我不想问了。”

“你知道我是谁。”纲吉用的是肯定句。看到Reborn不打算回应，他继续说道：“你听到罗德里安的话了，我就是萨瓦达，偷了粉钻的人。你知道我是谁。”

Reborn终于开口了：“知道了又怎么样？你不会不知道吧，蠢纲，我们只是陌路相逢的同谋犯，不会因为一起打过警察受过伤就成了战友。我们只要不明身份地同行这一段路，到岔口分道扬镳，就是最好的结局了，何苦要徒增牵绊呢？再说，就算你承认了自己的身份，我也不会信，就像我说什么，你也不会信一样。没有信任，就是最好的信任。”

纲吉知道，Reborn说得对。但他还是忍不住要问：“你对那颗粉钻就一点都不感兴趣？不想知道它在哪儿？要知道，它现在就在我身上。”

Reborn定定地看了他一会儿，然后笑了：“谁会对它不感兴趣呢？但我对你没兴趣。”

纲吉看着Reborn，认真地记住了他的每一句话。这是一场赤裸裸的试探。这场对话到底有几分真假，他们谁也不知道，因为就像Reborn说的那样，没有信任就是他们之间最强的信任。但是纲吉还是忍不住想：Reborn，记住你说的话，希望你说的都是真的。

夜已经深了。纲吉躺回了他的床上。Reborn继续有一搭没一搭地喝酒，低着头似乎在沉思。在这沉默中，睡意逐渐浸入身体，纲吉不由得闭上眼睛。没过多久，“咔哒”一声，灯灭了。随之是人在地板上走动的声音，和窗帘拉上的声音。

Reborn坐回床边，仍在思索纲吉所作所为的原因。他感受到了一种怪异，这种直觉伴随他的职业生涯，曾经救了他很多次。而此刻，他的直觉告诉他，如果不能想明白纲吉的意图，他很可能会做出让自己后悔的事情。可是，今夜发生的事情实在过于出乎他的意料。或者说，从昨夜开始，一切就失去了掌控。他讨厌这种失去控制的感觉。该结束了，他想。

还不等他下决定，纲吉突然开口，说的却是无头无尾的话题：“Reborn了，十月了。”他的声音中有着淡淡的倦意，在深夜的房间回旋着，仿佛梦语，“我刚才又看到天秤座了。”

Reborn并不回答。他转头看着纲吉。青年闭着眼，躺在柔软的被子里，纤细宁和，手臂上的绷带因而显得有些刺眼。应该给他买一套新衣服的，Reborn不着边际地想道。

纲吉也不需要他的回答，自顾自地低喃道：“还有一个城市了……Reborn，我想去那里看看。你知道吗？那里每年都会举办狂欢节，就在大后天。为期七天的狂欢节，会是怎样的热闹啊……我们去看看吧，去看看这段路的终点，让那儿成为我们分道扬镳的起点。”

Reborn继续沉默着。他始终看着纲吉。他还没有想明白的问题还有很多，有些也许永远不会有答案。他该怎么选择呢？是在此刻做个了断，还是像纲吉所说的，用一个仪式给这段奇异的旅程、这场逃亡的狂欢一个盛大的落幕？他不愿意承认，在他冷硬的心里，第一次有了动摇。他听着纲吉的声音逐渐平缓低落，似乎已经进入梦乡。而这次的梦，不再是噩梦了。

去吧。他喝了一口酒。毕竟，他仍对真正的沢田纲吉有着好奇。不过，狂欢节上，会有玫瑰吗？

“蠢纲。”他低声说，“行吧，陪你最后一次。”

第二天，Reborn又出了一趟门，但很快就回到酒店。他们并没有在这个城市逗留太久，休整了一天就出发去最后一个城市。这段路似乎格外漫长，也格外无趣。蜿蜒的公路旁又回归一成不变的平原景色，伫立的果园和农庄飘散出丰收季的香甜味道。

纲吉开着一辆新偷的大众，悠闲自在地奔驰在柏油路上。“还有多久啊，Reborn？”他实在太无聊了，开始没话找话。

副驾上的男人正在闭目养神。听到问话，他懒懒地睁了半只眼睛，又立刻闭上了。“七小时吧，很快了。”

“七小时！杀了我算了！”纲吉仰头大喊，忍不住开始撩拨身边人。“Reborn，你唱歌给我听吧，什么歌都行。当然能点歌就好了，需要我给你提供一份歌单吗？保证囊括各种语言各种风格各式曲种……”

而Reborn的回应则是久违地祭出CZ75架在他的脑袋上，直到他闭嘴。

他们仿佛又回到了初识的那一天。两个陌生的普通人，宛如高速上的过路者和路边的背包客，友好地维持有距离的交谈，聊些无关紧要的话题，将所有猜疑和计算都压在了心底。风平浪静的公路上没有追捕者的身影，更没有警车、鸣笛和枪声。如此平凡，无聊，却又兴致盎然。

Reborn偶尔睁眼看纲吉的侧脸，却只能看到灿烂阳光下那张孩子气的笑脸，稚嫩又无邪。他突然真切地意识到，坐在他身边的青年，或者说少年，还只是个孩子。这就是你想要的生活吗？他想。路边的枫叶渐红，他闭上眼，脑中浮现的却是想不尽的谜题。

他们到达的最后一个城市就在国境线边，是一座货真价实的边城。但这里同样是贸易汇通、人流往来的繁华地方。他们开进主干道，汇入城市的车流。宽敞的双向六车道，林立的商店，甚至路边偶遇的骑极速摩托的男孩，都展露出这座城市的开放与年轻。

“我喜欢这个地方。”纲吉目光灼灼地看向前方，眼神中流露出向往。

路上他们看到了大幅的宣传板，久负盛名的狂欢节就在明天。到那时，整座城市都会陷入纯粹的狂欢，整个市中心更是封锁了大部分主干街道，要用于游行和街头摊位的布置。人民放假，商家打折，餐厅活动，博物馆和美术馆开放，所有需要预约的地方电话铃未曾停歇，甚至旅馆里也住满了外地人。他们和前台讨价还价，才终于在一家民宿里花高价订下了一个二楼的房间。

直到躺在了豪华双人间的大床上，纲吉才终于有了一丝实感。这两天过得过于顺利，以至于让他对于能否安全进入明天感到有些恐慌。提心吊胆活着的人总是有这样的疑心病，对于一切没有付出代价的东西都心存警惕。但是理智告诉他，明天必定会到来，而他必然能够看到这场盛大节日的真貌。

Reborn又出门了。他有心想等Reborn回来，但却抵抗不住困倦。他们来到这里的时候已经，月亮已经爬上了夜空。他不知道到底是怎样的急事要让Reborn这么晚还特地出门。但他已经不愿意再想。因为他知道，这一切很快就要结束了，他们已经来到了这趟旅途的终点，只待最后的叙旧就将分别。他沉沉地睡去，去和光怪陆离的梦相遇。

辗转到达酒吧街的Reborn依旧伪装严备。他走进巷子最深处的一家酒吧，低调地穿过人群，径直打开了一间包厢的门。门里谁也没有，但他还是在里面停留了十分钟才出来。在他走后不到三分钟，另一个早就坐在吧台的男人走进去，在沙发的夹缝里找到了Reborn留下的讯息。他看了一眼，皱了皱眉，却没说什么，同样出了包间。

在没有人上班的日子，城市的街道却醒的格外早。伴着晨曦，已经有许多人走出了家门，为即将到来的狂欢做准备。食物，服装，道具，车辆，盛大的日子总是需要无数人和无数事物的点缀，才能谱就欢声。然而这些热闹并没能穿过隔音良好的窗玻璃。

即使如此，纲吉还是早早就醒了。他睡得不好，精神却很振奋。在他醒来的一瞬间，先看向的却是隔壁床。看到Reborn就睡在那里，他才安下心。但他醒的实在太早了，起床没事做，索性就躺着，盯着Reborn看。昏暗的房间里，纲吉其实什么也看不清，只能看到被子勾勒出的男人的轮廓，以及胸口处那弱得几乎看不见的起伏。

他们枪林弹雨里也走过，却很少认真地看过对方。日常生活中，也很少有人直直地盯着别人看，这显得不太礼貌。纲吉想这其实是不对的。记忆擅长修改和删除，总是能把真实扭曲或模糊成全然不同的样子。如果在相逢的时候都不用心地记住，那想要回忆的时候，就什么也想不起了。

他就这么愣愣地看了两个小时，直到八点半才从床上跳起来。这期间Reborn竟然也没醒。可是当他洗漱完从洗手间出来，却看到Reborn已经下了床，拉开窗帘，走到阳台上，俯瞰街景。他穿着睡袍迎光而立，那身影显得有些遥远。他们确实是两个世界的人啊，纲吉想。但他只是笑着走上前去，下意识想拍肩的手背到了身后。“你在看什么？”他问。

“随便看看。”Reborn看他一眼，淡淡答道。他的眼下仍有淡淡乌青，张扬的头发和锐利的黑瞳却丝毫不露弱势。说完，他就转过身去洗漱了。

纲吉低下头去，能看到街道上已经画满了各式各样的图案，来往的人群四散流动。他津津有味地看了好一会儿，才收回视线，回到房间坐到沙发上，掏出口袋里常备的钥匙串随手把玩。在他的身边，就放着Reborn的西装，但他并没有动。他只是有些惊奇，Reborn昨夜竟然没有把它们挂起来。

当他们都换好衣服时，已经过了九点。在餐厅吃了自制的早餐，他们这才走出门，来到街道上。秋风微凉，却也不过能给火热的心稍稍降温。纲吉兴奋地左顾右盼，问Reborn：“我们从哪里开始逛起？”

Reborn却没有理他，而是径直向外走。纲吉愣愣地跟上去，不过几米，发现Reborn停在了一个手工摊位前，摊位上挂着各种各样的面具。“买一个吧，每一个来参加狂欢节的人都该有一个手工面具。”摊主是一位穿编织花纹连衣裙的女性，她笑着说道。

“你想要面具吗，Reborn？挑一个吧，今天我掏钱。”

Reborn意外地看了纲吉一眼，似乎在惊讶他竟然如此主动。但他也没有客气，而是拿起一个金色的半脸面具。这个面具在摊位上显得其貌不扬，普通的Colombina款式，既未点缀羽毛也没装饰珠宝，只在纯金的底色上勾绘白色的蔷薇系花朵纹样，甚至显得有些女性化。但当Reborn将它扣在脸上，仅露出尖下巴、高鼻梁和一双黑瞳，这张面具却被压住了过分的冶艳，反而显露出几分肃杀。

纲吉也挑中了他想要的面具。不约而同的，他也选中了一副Colombina款式的面具，只是是黑色的。除了水钻贴就的银色纹线外，这副面具在眼角装饰了一根孔雀羽毛。他也戴上了面具，和Reborn对视一眼，就忍不住露出了笑容。“戴上面具我都看不见你的全脸了，Reborn。你怎么会挑和你的气质这么不合的面具？虽然也挺好看的。”

“这样比较安全。”Reborn不置可否地移开视线。

纲吉固执地绕到他面前：“看看，我的面具怎么样？”

Reborn却嗤笑一声，转身就走。

“哎！等等我啊，什么人啊！”纲吉着急忙慌地付了钱，连忙小跑着跟上了Reborn。

街道上的人已经很多了。他们沿着人流的方向向前，悠闲地走过一个又一个摊位。路上的人几乎都戴着面具或手持面具，还有许多人在兜售各种各样的面具。大家迎面而往，却看不见彼此的脸，不知道彼此的身份，这让纲吉放下了心中的戒备，全然投入到了这场盛典之中。Reborn只见他时而试喝果汁摊上免费品尝的蔬果汁，却因为喝到了苦瓜味的而皱紧了脸；时而试戴工艺品摊上的手工饰品，却因为没打耳洞而恋恋不舍地放下一对耳钉；时而停下脚步听路边艺术家的陶笛演奏，在一曲演奏完留下一张纸币就悄悄离开。不过走出一公里，他的手上就拎满了各式各样的东西。他就像出笼的麻雀一样，蹦蹦跳跳，尽情摇晃着棕色的脑袋，享受这自由自在的喜悦。

Reborn无可奈何地笑了笑，接过了纲吉里的东西，方便他腾出手来吃手工双色冰淇淋球——分别是奥利奥味和薄荷香草味的。“还想玩什么？”他随口问道。

纲吉低头看了看手里的册子，那是他们在两百米前领的游览指导册。翻了几页，他抬起头来，笑着道：“去中心广场吧，那里有舞会。”

他们向中心广场前进。路上的人越来越多，甚至开始变得拥挤。纲吉走在Reborn身边，时不时会被穿梭而过的人撞到身体。Reborn也被撞得心烦，索性将纲吉拉到身后。“跟紧了。”他叮嘱了一句，就分开人流向前。

纲吉愣愣地看着Reborn的背影。男人比他高出不少，背却仍然挺得笔直，就像他这个人一样骄傲。他抬起头，能看到Reborn的尾发，低下头，能看到他的皮鞋。他就走在Reborn身后，亦步亦趋，肆无忌惮地盯着这个背影，感到不可思议。这份关心来自Reborn刻在骨子里的绅士风度，他知道，但他还是忍不住笑着，蹦起来猛地挂到了Reborn的背上，吓得男人一下子停下了脚步，然后嫌恶地把他凑上来的脑袋往一边撇。

“干什么，蠢纲？”语气里倒听不出太大的火气。

“吓你一下！”纲吉得意地大喊，然后在Reborn要反手敲他之前赶紧跳回地面，大笑着向前一蹿，就钻进了人群。他高举着手挥了挥：“我在中心广场等你！”随后还不等Reborn回应，就穿过人群的缝隙，消失在了人海里。

Reborn站在原地，看着那个棕色脑袋就这么不见了。他哑然失笑，笑纲吉的胆子小，也笑纲吉的孩子气。刚刚的恼怒消失无踪，人群也不再纷扰。他抬起脚，慢悠悠地继续向前走，还在回味着刚才那个十七岁的沢田纲吉。在阳光灿烂的日子里，青春是如此耀眼，面具也遮挡不住，生命的光辉几乎刻写在了少年手指的每一圈指纹里。

当他走到中心广场的时候，那里已经聚满了人。纲吉正坐在路灯下，百无聊赖地数袋子。看到Reborn出现，他一下子从地上站起来，却因为起的太猛而摇晃了一下，险些跌到地上。他冲着Reborn不好意思地笑了笑。“我等你好久了，Reborn。”

Reborn却嘲笑道：“这也能摔倒？蠢纲。”

纲吉撇了撇嘴，知道今天的Reborn并不会因为是节日就成为善人。当然，他本身也没有心存这种期待——最多一点点，近乎于无，等于没有。他索性转移话题，指了指人群最密集的地方：“那是在干嘛？”

“我没记错的话，是你先来的吧，蠢纲。”

“但我在等你啊，又没法进去看。”纲吉现在回嘴也越发理直气壮了。“我们进去看看。”

Reborn皱起眉：“人太多了。”这是委婉的拒绝。

“人多才热闹嘛！”纲吉装作没听懂，抬脚就往里挤。

Reborn只能叹口气，紧随其后。如果不是因为今天是特殊的节日，他是绝对不会这么惯着纲吉的。而现在看来，少年不仅没能读懂他的忍让，反而得寸进尺了。

他们废了点劲才挤了进去。密密匝匝的人围成了圆，却空出了中心的喷泉广场。在下沉地面里，一对又一对情侣、朋友、亲人正在跟着音乐跳舞。喷泉中心的舞台上，乐队现场演奏着《威尼斯狂欢节》，轻快的长笛曲由管弦乐演奏出来，仍然明朗。

“我们也去跳舞吧。”纲吉转过头，Reborn看到了他发亮的眼睛。

“不……”

可惜，拒绝还未说出口，Reborn就被拉下场进入人群中。纲吉笑得狡黠，松开手后退一步，加入了男士那一边。Reborn挑挑眉，却丝毫不感到尴尬，从容地跟着音乐跳起了女步。前进、后退、牵手、旋转，周围人发出了欢呼，他们融入了这欢快典雅的乐曲，一遍又一遍跳着最为常见的社交舞步。

“没看出来啊，Reborn。你还有这项技能。”纲吉在接近时窃窃私语。

而Reborn的回应则是笑着咬牙切齿：“你死定了，蠢纲。”说着，他伴随着乐曲一个旋转，却突然拉住了纲吉的手，让他跟着自己同样转了一个圈——转到了女士的队列里。

纲吉连忙调整步伐，跳错了好几步才跟上了节奏。他讨好地冲Reborn笑笑，脚下虽然磕磕绊绊，却并不是全然不会。他就这么安安分分地跳完了这一曲，任由Reborn牵着他的手，鹤立鸡群地转出一个又一个圈。

他们周围的观众的口哨和欢呼声也越来越响。虽然舞池里并不只这一对男性，但是Reborn的风度显然不是面具可以遮盖住的。许多女性和男性的目光都投注在他身上，好奇他简洁的面具下会是怎样俊朗的面容。他牵着的少年虽然显得更瘦小，却也白皙温和，有着东方人独特的柔软气质。两个人身形相重，分明舞步刻板绅士，却跳出了一丝难言的暧昧。一曲结束，他们却没有在舞池停留，而是匆匆地离开。观众为这一对舞伴欢呼着让路，还有好几个人惋惜地目送他们远去。“太可惜了，竟然已经有伴了。”

纲吉并没有听到这些，他还在忙着弥补自己的过错：“别生气啊，Reborn。今天是节日。”

Reborn则看都没看他：“那你也完了。”

纲吉讪笑，试图打感情牌：“明天就是我的生日了，你就不能对我好一点。”

Reborn愣了一下，深深地看了他一眼：“那今天还是我的生日，你就是这么对我好的？”

纲吉愣住了：“今天是你的生日？10月13？”

Reborn不置可否地点头。

纲吉连忙拍着胸脯道：“那今天晚上我给你过生日！保证让你难忘！”

“别。蠢纲，以你的脑子，我怕被你坑得真的此生难忘。”Reborn似笑非笑地说道。

“什么人啊。”纲吉气得鼓起了脸，决定还是说点别的。“我们找个地方歇会儿吧，游行很快就开始了。”

他们找了一家咖啡店，纲吉喝果汁，Reborn则要了一杯Expresso。咖啡店里的人也很多，他们只能坐在路边的露天桌边，但这也不失趣味。手牵手的一家三口，闹别扭却不愿分开的情侣，年老恩爱的夫妻，挽着手的闺蜜，结伴的背包客，兜售糖果的小贩，行色匆匆的志愿者……生活的千万种形态都出现在此时此刻，如同这丰盛的金秋一般硕果累累。纲吉兴致勃勃地看着这一切，脸上写满新奇，仿佛从不知道人生还有这样平凡的活法。Reborn却看着他的侧脸，继续想他想不明白的谜题，那滋味如同手中的咖啡，是习惯了的苦涩。

正午十二点，游行正式开始。纲吉和Reborn都挤到人群前去看。伴随着欢快的舞曲，最盛大的花车开道，在主干道上缓缓向前。在装饰华丽宛如宫殿一般的花车上，站着十数个跳着斗牛舞的舞者，他们热辣奔放的舞姿一下子点燃了气氛。在路人震耳欲聋的尖叫声中，鼓乐队、仪仗队、各种舞种的齐舞队、甚至戴面具穿着奇装异服的展示者们都依次而来。他们每走一两百米就停下来表演，和周围的路人伸手互动。纲吉甚至收到了一位女性扔给他的羽毛扇，因为那是一把和他的面具上的孔雀尾羽同样材质的扇子。他尽情地投入这一场场演出，酣畅淋漓地和身边的人一起尖声高叫，双颊因为兴奋而潮红。就连站在他身边的Reborn都忍不住流露出一丝被感染的笑意。

鲜花队来的时候，所有结伴而来的情侣都举高了手。纲吉还记得游览指导册上写着的介绍，鲜花队怀抱的是各式各样的玫瑰，这些玫瑰象征被祝福的爱情和生命，在每一次狂欢节上都是最为抢手的情侣礼物。果不其然，鲜花队一边走一边向观众们掷玫瑰，红色、粉色、白色，无数的花朵从天而降。纲吉也笑着去接，没接到却也不介意，只是单纯地想要凑热闹。然而，等鲜花队过去，Reborn却突然把一只玫瑰别在纲吉的耳后。

纲吉取下这朵玫瑰，鲜红宛如血染。他看着，一时之间不知道该说什么。他知道Reborn并不是那个意思，可是，在这样的场合，这样的时间，收到这样的礼物，仍然让他心中一动。他转过头去看Reborn，男人却已经消失不见。

纲吉四下张望着找他，却悚然一惊，猛地低下头，因为兴奋而出的汗在后背微微发凉。他看到了罗德里安。

Reborn走到了巷子深处，确定身边没有别的人，这才转过身。穿着便服的罗德里安很快出现在他面前。

“你好，Reborn先生。很高兴见到你。”罗德里安礼貌地打了招呼。虽然对这个男人仍然心怀畏惧，但是两个人私下见面多少给了他一些安全感。

Reborn并未取下面具露出面容。事实上，这副金色的面具也是早就约定好的信号之一。他懒洋洋地靠在墙上。“罗德里安探长，你好。我想，我们还是不要寒暄，直接进入正题吧。毕竟，我有的时间并不多。”

“不管怎么样，还是谢谢你能够协助我们。”自从那个夜晚之后，罗德里安就一直在庆幸，不用和这样的男人为敌。在绝对的实力面前，怎样的尊崇都是不为过的。“我想知道，现在的情况是怎样的？你给福特警官递消息给我，是有什么进展了吗？”

“嗯。”Reborn顿了顿，语气突然冷硬，“可以收网了。明天早上，圣约翰街二十七号。早点来，这是最后的机会了。”

罗德里安看不清Reborn的脸和表情。但对于他来说，有些事知道了比不知道更加危险。他快速地向Reborn确认了几个细节，约定好暗号、时间和相应的安排，就不再多问。剩下的就是警方的工作了。然而，在他离开前，他还是忍不住开口：“Reborn先生，你……”他想问对方为什么帮助警方，甚至想问对方是什么身份，但他最终还是忍住了。他知道，自己心里并不完全信任这个危险的男人，只是他必须要抓到萨瓦达。

Reborn看着罗德里安快速向外走去，消失在转角。他这才摘下面具。然而，面具下的面容却并非古井无波。他的眉不自知地蹙起。虽然一切都按照计划进行，但Reborn知道，他并没有真正下定决心。

他想起自己是怎样指引着警察一路追踪他们的车，怎样留下枪试探沢田纲吉的实力，怎样在农庄的大厅与罗德里安达成默契，让他演一场戏放走沢田纲吉，而自己则负责拿到粉钻的下落和提供线报。他知道罗德里安并不相信自己，但没关系，只要能达成彼此的目的，他相信对方会明白怎样做更好。

但是这一切都在那个谈心的夜晚失控了。因为无关紧要的好奇心，因为沢田纲吉的一句话，他推迟了收网的时间，放弃了拿到粉钻的机会，甚至在来的路上将罗德里安引向别处。他就像一个真正的朋友，一个温柔的监护人，一个可信赖的战友一样，陪着纲吉来到了狂欢节的街道，看这一趟旅途的终点和另一段旅途的起点——可是他明明知道，不会再有起点了。

Reborn知道，不能再这样下去了。黑市榜单第一的杀手，从来不是软弱的生物。二十七年，他学不会心动，学不会心软，学不会心酸，学会的只有枪法、理性和骄傲。而现在，第一杀手的理性和骄傲告诉他，他的任性到此为止了。这次任务，这场狂欢，必须迎来终结了。

沢田纲吉，你是个特别的人。他想。第一次，他在一个人身上有了好奇，有了犹豫，甚至有了关心。并非逢场作戏——或许有一部分，但也有真心。他第一次对他的任务对象展露了真心。可是那又怎样呢？他们的故事只会是试探，是欺骗，是你死我亡。在这个冰冷的里世界，想要走到阳光下的人那么多，成功的却寥寥无几，沢田纲吉是特别的，却最终，不会是特别的。Reborn能做的，不过是送他一朵玫瑰，在十八岁的第一天清晨，用最美的方式，送走他年轻的生命。

他看向这一望无际的晴朗天空，抽出了自己的爱枪，在指尖灵活地转了一圈。“你觉得如何？老伙计。”他压低了帽檐。

刚走出巷子，Reborn就看到了站在人群外四处张望的纲吉。即使戴着面具，少年的脸上仍写着紧张。在看到Reborn的瞬间，他快步上前，夺过Reborn手里的面具扣到了男人的脸上。他压抑着声音低吼：“你不要命了！怎么把面具摘下来了？”

Reborn仍然神色自若，却顺从地戴上了面具：“怎么了？这么大反应，谁惹你了？”

纲吉皱紧了眉：“我看到罗德里安了。”

“哦？”Reborn的表情也凝重起来，“他怎么会来这里？”

“我也不知道。”纲吉警惕地四下张望了一下，“我在人群里看到了他，然后他就不见了。你去哪儿了？没发生什么吧？”

“要是发生了什么，我还能这么完整无缺地站在你面前？”Reborn不置可否，“我上厕所去了而已。找了半天，地方有点远。”

纲吉松了一口气：“那就好。不管怎么说，我们不能再待在这里了。回去吧。”说着他拉住Reborn，转身就要往回走。

Reborn却没有立刻行动：“真的不要再看看？戴着面具，他认不出我们的。”

“那可不一定。”纲吉转过头，却看到Reborn深深地注视着自己。“你怎么了，Reborn。我怎么感觉你怪怪的？你是留下来还有什么事要办吗？”

“这倒没有。只不过某个蠢货跟我说，想好好看看狂欢节的热闹。”

“你才是蠢货呢！”纲吉忍不住狠狠瞪了他一眼，却又露出一点笑意，“走吧，我已经看够了。谢谢你陪我来这里，Reborn。”

你真的看够了吗？Reborn想问，因为他不想让这个少年留下遗憾，这是他所剩不多的体贴。但是他已经问过一次了。所以他选择了不再问。“那走吧。”他顺从地随着少年隐入这人群的欢声，仿佛他们本来就属于这普通人的世界。

他们向人群稀疏处前进，路越走越宽，心却越来越沉。参与节日的兴奋退去后，就只剩下了忧虑。纲吉皱紧了眉，自言自语：“没想到罗德里安来得这么快……他路上没追我们，难道是打算在这儿了结一切？希望他不要太快找到我们的住所……”他抬起头看向Reborn，“要连累你了，Reborn，我本来是打算在这儿就和你分开的。”

“事到如今说这个，你是不是反射弧也太长了，蠢纲。”Reborn懒洋洋地讽刺道。他又变回了那个看上去总是从容不迫、不屑一顾的Reborn。

纲吉尴尬地笑了笑：“总还是要对你说这句话的……罗德里安现在很可能认为你是和我一起偷钻石的同伙。他这些年一直致力于找出我的同伙，却毫无收获，你还是第一个他遇到的掩护我的人。”

“这么说，这些年你都是自己行动的？”Reborn有些惊讶。

“倒不完全是……不过近几年确实就我一个人就是了。”纲吉冲着Reborn笑了笑， “你先回去吧，Reborn。我得出去看看。你到国境线来也有自己的事吧？如果要办事你也可以自便。”

“我不急，来找一个人罢了。”Reborn看了一眼纲吉的面具，却也没拦他，只是道：“小心点，蠢纲。”

纲吉微微一笑：“放心吧，Reborn。我很快就回去。”说着，他在路口和男人分道扬镳。

Reborn拎着纲吉买的各种小东西回到了住处。他放下袋子，脱下外套，摘下帽子，坐在了沙发上。他没有多余的举动，只是透过阳台看向天空，反反复复地想着这些天的经历、他的计划、罗德里安以及纲吉的话。他总觉得纲吉的话颇具深意，但是在和罗德里安已经结成联盟的基础上，这番话又似乎对他并没有什么帮助。他一直没有在罗德里安面前展露真容，甚至农庄那晚罗德里安也没能看到他的脸，本身就是他对于罗德里安的防范。如果对方恪守距离，他们皆大欢喜；如果对方得寸进尺，那么他也自有脱身之计。这次的计划他已深思熟虑许久，唯一的变数也已经在刚刚被排除在他的心门外，他实在想不到会有失败的可能。

当然，世事总是难料，第一杀手的计划也难免遇上意外。但是对于Reborn而言，无论达成两个目的的哪一个，他都不算输。只是他的性格总是让他苛求完美罢了。

Reborn举起手边的面具，白色的蔷薇系花朵纹饰总是过分像一个隐喻。他又看了看天，天色已经开始昏沉了。这还是第一次，纲吉让Reborn尝到等待的滋味。他笑了笑，倒是充满了耐心。在终焉到来之前，他有着无穷无尽的耐心，去等待那个他早已看到的结局。他关上阳台的门，拉上了窗帘。

纲吉回来的时候，天色已经彻底黑了。听到门响的瞬间，Reborn瞥了眼床头的钟，八点半。他百无聊赖地看着纲吉从门外走进，放下手中鼓鼓囊囊的购物袋，摘下脸上的面具，然后钻进了浴室。“等我洗个澡！”浴室里传来少年轻快的声音。

Reborn不知怎地就叹了口气。自从今天上午开始，少年的孩子气模样似乎就收不回来似的，在他面前毫无防备地展露。有时，Reborn甚至怀疑这是他示弱的手段。他站起身来，正准备捡起少年随手扔在地上的袋子，却听到浴室里的水声一停，纲吉大喊道：“别动那个袋子！我自己来！”

真敏锐。Reborn心念电转，却不露声色。他只是恶趣味地敲了敲浴室的门：“你再不快点洗，我可进去了。”

“别别别！马上！马上就好！”水声又响了起来。

等到两个人都洗好了澡，已经是晚上的十点了。Reborn随手擦了擦半湿的头发，任由它们张扬地立在空中。他穿着店家准备的两件式睡衣，外面披着浴袍。自相识以来，纲吉还是第一次见他以如此轻松的着装和态度站在自己面前。今天是特别的，纲吉知道。他掩去了心头的一丝不自然，故作生气道：“为什么同样是准备的睡衣，你穿就正好，我穿就这么大？”他伸出手，过长过宽的袖子挽了两下，才勉强露出少年纤细的手腕。

Reborn懒懒地倚在床上：“这是告诫你，小孩子就别偷穿大人的衣服。”

纲吉鼓起了脸：“我才不是小孩子呢。过了今晚十二点，我就十八周岁了。”

“那今天我就已经二十八了。”Reborn故意激他，陪他玩这幼稚的比较游戏，甚至隐晦地说道，“再说了，男人有没有成为大人，从来比的也不是年龄。”

“流氓！”纲吉涨红了低声嘟哝了一句，“看在今天是你生日的份上，不和你一般见识。”他拎起了塑料袋走到了Reborn面前，然后毫不迟疑地坐到了Reborn的床上，“我说过的，要给你一个难忘的生日。等着，这份生日礼物绝对是独一无二的。”

“哦？”Reborn看向这个平平无奇的袋子，很好奇里面是什么。

纲吉却没有再理这个袋子，而是将自己换下的裤子翻到内面，撕开了后腰的一块布料。这实在是惊人之举，连从来镇定的Reborn都忍不住瞪大了眼睛。他难以置信地抬起头看了看纲吉，然后又低下头去——一颗硕大的晶莹剔透的钻石带着梦幻的樱花粉色，静静地躺在灰暗的布料上，那梦幻之光几乎映亮了整个房间。

“你喜欢吗？”纲吉的声音是如此地平静，似乎随手送出这样天价的礼物只是无关紧要的事情。

Reborn抬起头，神色复杂地看向纲吉不变的笑脸。他不愿意相信这就是少年真心的笑容。这张脸背后，到底隐藏着怎样的情绪？埋伏着怎样的算计？这份礼物是真是假？他又该如何去回应？他不知道，这是出乎他意料的一步棋。他只能声音低沉地答道：“没有人会不喜欢这样一份贵重的礼物。”

“那真是太好了！”纲吉拿起那颗钻石递给他，“那就收下吧。”

Reborn却一言不发，依旧看着他，也并不伸手接下。

纲吉笑了：“怎么？担心是假的？”他将钻石举到了男人面前：“虽然没有检验仪器，但是仔细看看这纯度，还有这均匀的颜色分布，这浅浅的粉光和这些切面，你知道这些都意味着什么吧？它是真的，独一无二的世界上最大的那颗粉色钻石。我不会把假的钻石作为生日礼物送给你的，我是真心的。”

那粉光在Reborn面前一闪，仿佛突然就闪醒了他。他收回了一切多余的表情。笑着摇了摇头：“我不能收。”

“为什么？我记得你说过，你对粉钻感兴趣的啊。”

“我说过，但我不会用这种方式得到它。”Reborn压下了心中的动摇。“这是属于你的东西，纲吉。至少此刻，它是属于你的。”他第一次叫了少年的名字。

少年愣住了。他似乎感到惊讶，又似乎并不是全然的惊讶。他只是收回了拿着钻石的手，将钻石重新放回了后腰的密袋里。抬起头时，他就又变回了那个调皮又有些傻气的沢田纲吉。“那怎么办，我可没有别的独一无二的东西送给你了。你也知道，我现在就是个一无所有的逃亡犯。”

“一无所有？那今天付账的钱都是哪儿来的？”Reborn轻轻嘲讽了一句，“再说，我本来也没有指望你送我什么像样的东西。”

“粉钻哪里不像样了！是你自己不要的！”纲吉反驳道，随后又叹了口气，“没办法了。既然这样，那我就送你另一样礼物吧。保证也是独一无二的。”

Reborn抬起头。有了刚刚那次的惊吓，他现在是真的不知道纲吉又会出什么奇奇怪怪的招。他审视着面前的少年，却看不出任何破绽，只能谨慎地问道：“是什么？”

“送你一个故事。”纲吉顿了顿，又补充道，“我的故事。”

“你的故事？我对你的故事并不是那么……”

“那也来不及了！谁让你拒绝了我的第一个礼物，不允许你再拒绝第二个！”纲吉难得强硬地说道。说着，他终于打开了拎回来的塑料袋，里面装满了罐装啤酒和麦芽威士忌。

Reborn却不为所动，冷笑道：“蠢纲，你长进了，竟然敢命令我了？”

纲吉微微一瑟缩，强势的姿态立刻消失无踪。他讨好地将一小瓶麦芽威士忌拧开抵到Reborn手中，委屈地说道：“我就是想说嘛，Reborn……”

Reborn看了看手里的酒，又看了看纲吉灯光下湿漉漉的眼睛。他知道今晚，他必然是拒绝不了这个孩子气的少年的。他感受到了少年隐藏的不屈的决心，却无法理解这决心的来源。为什么要讲这个故事呢？听听倒也无妨，他想。于是他再次退让地点了点头，只是补充了一个要求：“还没过十二点，你不准喝酒。不然你说什么我都不会听的。”

手刚摸上一罐啤酒的纲吉听到这话，只得悻悻地把手收了回来。“哦。”

Reborn感到好笑：就这么想喝酒吗？但是转念一想，又想起纲吉这辈子还没喝过酒，这多少是个遗憾。他不再多想，看向沉默的纲吉，忍不住伸腿踹了踹他：“不是说要讲故事？讲吧。早点讲完早点睡。”

纲吉抬头瞪了他一眼：“我这不是在想从哪儿开始讲嘛！现在就开始了。”他的脸沉敛下来，带上了一丝伤感和肃然，“认真听，Reborn。我只讲一遍。”

“我的故事其实还挺老套的。小的时候，我也是在普通家庭长大的孩子，而且一直长到了十三岁。”少年的目光悠远，看向不可知的回忆最深处，“那个时候的我可废柴了，干什么都不行。成绩也不好，运动也很烂，经常被人欺负，也没有什么朋友。总之，可以说是一无是处。但是我有一个很好的妈妈，她总是温柔地安慰我，替我给伤口消毒，帮我缝洗扯破的衣服，做好吃的饭菜给我吃，甚至从来没有骂过我凶过我。我的爸爸虽然常常出差，但他每次回来的时候也都会陪我玩。他是个大大咧咧的男人，总是用胡茬蹭我的脸，小的时候我特别讨厌他……”

这个故事的开篇竟然如此温柔，这是Reborn未曾想到的。但是他想起了纲吉的本性，那从未消失的孩子气、傻气和胆怯，又觉得这仿佛就该是他经历过的童年。他耐心地听着——他有了好奇，这种独属于沢田纲吉的好奇，他好奇这个故事会有怎样的结局。

“我就这样升入了初中，当然，还是一样的废柴。”纲吉自嘲一笑，看向了Reborn，“你听说过我的事吗？我在偷到钻石后向楼下撒纸片，说要回去娶我喜欢的女孩，罗德里安似乎把这当成了挑衅……其实不是的，曾经，我是真的有一个喜欢的女孩子。她是全校的女神，温柔又美丽，我从来只敢远远看着她，但是在她注意到我的视线的时候，却会对我露出友好的笑容。你能理解那种感觉吗？那种纯粹的、对太阳的憧憬。她真的是一个好女孩，她给了我全部年少的浪漫，给了我希望和尊严。虽然我知道，她注定是不会喜欢我的，更不会是属于我的。”

“所以，你失恋了？”Reborn淡淡地问道。

“这能算失恋吗？也不算吧，只是无望的单相思罢了。我自己知道自己几斤几两。故事的转折并不在这里，而在于我的父亲。”纲吉的表情恢复了无喜无悲，仿佛对接下来的事情丧失了全部的情感卷入，“我的父亲被仇家追击，出车祸死了，当时在车上的妈妈也死了。我一下子成了孤儿，而且还有父亲的仇家在继续追杀我。那个时候我才知道，看上去总是大大咧咧的父亲，其实是做灰色生意的。但是，因为他想抽身而去，所以就被灭口了。”

Reborn看着纲吉的侧脸。那柔软的额发下，总是清澈见底的褐眸罕见地染上了阴霾，淡淡一层，遮不住拭不去，似乎象征着这个故事朦胧的悲剧底色。Reborn只能反复告诉自己，这只是一个老套的故事，才能控制住自己蠢蠢欲动的身体。他默默地举起威士忌喝了一大口。

“……后来，我就被一位老人收养了，我叫他爷爷。爷爷说他是我父亲的朋友，确实，我在年幼时也在家中见过他。跟着他，我迁居到了别的城市，隐姓埋名，也不再上学。别人都叫我萨瓦达，因为自那之后，沢田纲吉这个人就不存在了。爷爷是一位江洋大盗，他说他也没有别的本事，只能把自己吃饭的手艺教给我。在他去世之前，他常常对我感到很愧疚，因为他不能给我普通孩子的生活，他总说他没有保护好我……其实不是这样的。”少年的嘴角流露出苦笑，“我知道，是我拖累了他。那个时候，我被父亲生前的仇家追杀，爷爷要保住我的命已经很不容易了，没办法再给我一个安全的身份。而且我，我可能天生就适合生活在这个世界吧，明明学什么都不行，唯独在偷窃这一条路上有很深的天赋。我花了很长时间才接受了我的身份，陪着爷爷一起去接生意养活我们俩。但是那个时候，我还有家，我还有爷爷。”少年的声音渐渐轻了，叹息一般，句尾几乎听不清。他停顿了一会儿，仿佛陷入了那段灰色却并非灰暗的岁月之中。

Reborn不得不张口提醒：“然后呢？”

“然后？”纲吉笑了笑，“常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋的呢？后来，爷爷好几次都差点被抓了。他在一次接单中被枪击中了，逃不了了，所以他掩护我逃走了。我是个胆小鬼，我竟然就这样听信了他的话，听信他说的会活着回来找我的话，就这么抛下他走了。后来……我真的等了他很久很久，我一直相信着他，可是他再也没有回来了。我没有家了。”纲吉喃喃自语，“我早就没有家了。”

他抬起头来，淡淡地笑了下：“但是，我还是不得不回去。”他停顿了片刻，“不问我为什么吗？Reborn。”

“为什么？”Reborn从善如流地问道。他的声音罕见地温和，仿佛怕惊动夜的精灵。

“因为爷爷死前对我说的最后一句话。”纲吉的笑容变得真实了一些，“他说，他很后悔，他希望我能回到普通人的世界去，就算不能回去，也绝不要踏进那个黑暗的世界。只有回到普通人的世界，我才能好好地幸福地活着。在他走了之后，我四处接任务偷东西，但从来没有人知道我是谁。我想赚够钱，然后隐姓埋名，去过普通人的生活。我想走到阳光下去，想替爷爷去看看这个世界，替爷爷、替爸爸实现他们这辈子没能实现的愿望。所以偷了粉钻之后，我就收手了。我知道它带给我的财富，足够我学会一门除了盗窃外养活自己的手艺。”

Reborn沉默了片刻。“这就是你的故事？”

“对，这就是我的故事。是不是很俗？”纲吉故作轻松地笑了笑。

Reborn感到不解：“为什么要讲给我听？”

纲吉看着Reborn。他的瞳孔似乎覆盖着泪水，细看却只是灯光的倒影。“因为我把你当做朋友，Reborn，一个可以坦诚的朋友。从此以后，我就要戴着面具活着了。所以我想，至少要有一个人知道我的故事，知道曾经的那个真正的沢田纲吉，知道我存在于这个世界上。这就够了，Reborn，这就够了。”他仿佛自言自语，又仿佛在说服自己。

这份生日礼物，是沢田纲吉的存在本身，也是沢田纲吉的真心。

Reborn想，他终于懂了。原来沢田纲吉也在寻找那个真实的沢田纲吉，所以才会把全部的沢田纲吉都展露在自己面前。生活在黑暗中太久，他已经无法相信自己的眼睛，所以需要另一双眼睛来替他见证自己的存在。原来如此，原来是这样。Reborn只觉得不可思议。他竟然在此刻，从沢田纲吉本人的口中，得到了他百思不得其解的问题的答案。但同时，他又震慑于这少年心中的空洞、孤独与苦痛。他感到胸口微微发紧，他认识那种情绪，那种情绪叫不忍，它不该出现在这里。

Reborn移开了视线：“陪我喝一口吧，蠢纲。就当是作为我生日的祝贺。你的这个礼物，实在不能让人愉快。”

“别这么说啊，Reborn。”纲吉笑弯了眼，“这可是我精心准备的生日礼物，一般人我可是不送的。而且你不是说，十二点前我不能喝酒吗？”

“我改变主意了。如果明天喝，那不就是为你庆贺生日了。我也太亏本了，先收到这么一个败坏心情的礼物，临了临了连口敬的酒都喝不上。”

“那我可就不客气了。”纲吉连忙从袋子里拎出一罐啤酒来，然后开了罐。泡沫一下子涌了出来，纲吉匆匆嘬了一口，微凉的麦香侵入口舌，缓缓落进那年轻却已知愁的胃中。纲吉喟叹了一声：“原来啤酒是这样的，也没什么味道嘛。”

“看来你的酒量不会差。”Reborn举起手中的瓶子，和纲吉轻轻碰了一下。酒瓶在夜色中碰撞出清脆的响声。“庆贺你第一次喝酒。”

“祝你生日快乐，Reborn。虽然明天就要分别了，但我真的很感激你。”纲吉举起啤酒罐，狠狠地喝了一大口。

他们不再说话，静静地一起喝着酒，却并非为了销愁。他们知道，这就是他们相伴的最后一夜了。当明天的晨光映亮天际之时，这段旅途将走到终点，这个故事将迎来结局。

远方传来了凌晨十二点的钟声，随后是模糊的人群的欢呼。在狂欢节的第一天，人们的热情延续到了深夜，直到新的一天来临。Reborn不自觉地抬起手，摸了摸纲吉的头。这是他第一次主动做出如此亲密的举动，仿佛一个神圣的仪式，一切都归咎于这个特别的夜晚。“恭喜你，十八岁了。沢田纲吉。”他轻轻地祝贺道，心头涌上了拥抱少年的冲动。

纲吉凝视着Reborn。太久了，他已经太久没有听到这个真正属于他的名字了。但是在此刻，在他十八岁成人的第一天，有这样一个人，肯定了他的存在，为真正的他送上祝福，还有什么是比这更棒的礼物呢？那一瞬间，纲吉热泪盈眶。他是如此感激Reborn的这份体贴，这份理解，这份关心，就像感激Reborn将他从枪林弹雨中救出，感激Reborn在狂欢节游行中为他抢到一支玫瑰，感激Reborn一次又一次拒绝了他的钻石。我就信你一次，他想，Reborn，就这一次。就算是一场豪赌也无所谓，我这一辈子就疯狂这一次。

零点的钟声停下，温情的魔法也消失了。Reborn收回了手，他还不知道纲吉在刚刚改变了内心的决定。纲吉低下头掩去了眼泪，他还不知道Reborn正为自己暧昧的举动心神俱震。

不能再这样下去了。Reborn心想。再这样下去，一切又会失控。不能再让事情脱离轨道了，已经没有时间了。

Reborn闭上眼，仿佛喝醉一般，困倦地倒在了床上。

纲吉却没有离开。他为Reborn披上被子，关掉顶灯，只留下一盏昏暗的夜灯。然后他坐在了Reborn旁边，却也没有看他，只是自顾自地一点点喝啤酒。他买的酒还剩很多。

男人的呼吸声渐渐低沉平缓。纲吉听着那呼吸，他曾不适应、曾警惕的呼吸，如今却已渐渐习惯，成为了安全感的一个代名词。习惯多么可怕，孤独又是多么噬人，让他明知希望渺茫，仍然忍不住想要去相信，相信Reborn不会害自己，相信自己做了对的选择。

看不见的斜月西沉，时针一点点坠向表盘的下方。随着滴滴答答的声响，纲吉知道，留给他的时间已经不多了。他不能再留恋了。僵坐了数小时的他终于转过了头，看向了男人的脸。他还从未认真看过男人的脸，就像他从未认真看过母亲、父亲和爷爷的脸。而此刻，他要将这张脸刻进脑海，刻进回忆，刻进心里。不论是那凛然的剑眉，还是那沉沉的黑眸，抑或那薄情的嘴唇，连同哪张脸展露过的种种神情，那张嘴吐露过的字字句句，都封存进记忆最深处，就像将美酒存进最隐秘的酒窖，等待日后挥发出最甘甜醇厚的酒香。

“Reborn，”他轻声说道，“虽然你听不到，但是我还是不得不跟你道别了。我真的很高兴能认识你，这大概是我这辈子最幸运的一件事了，毕竟我的运气其实一直不好。老实说，一开始我也没想到会这样。但是，可能老天爷注定，我们确实有缘分吧。”

纲吉掏出了口袋里的那串钥匙。如果Reborn睁着眼，一定能看出，这正是纲吉一路上带在身上、撬车开锁时都会用到的钥匙串。少年从中卸下了一把，握在了掌心：“既然你不喜欢我的第一份礼物，那么，我就把另一份送给你。这把钥匙能够打开国际中央银行的一个不记名的保险箱，密码就是我的生日，很简单吧？我相信你不会忘记我的生日的。那里面是另一颗粉钻，和我手里这颗一样大的粉钻。”

“我讲个故事给你听吧。从前，有一个富商，他有两颗一摸一样的宝石。可是，在这个世界上，独一无二总是比成双成对更加珍贵的。于是他藏起了一颗宝石，告诉人们他只有一颗宝石。但是他太自负了，将宝石和钥匙放在了一个柜子里，于是就被一个一无所知的小偷全部偷走了。他不敢告诉警察自己丢了两块宝石，于是只能一边拜托警察，一边暗中委托杀手取回宝石。他知道，如果他同时索要宝石和钥匙，两块一摸一样的宝石都从明路回到他手中，他必定会被贪婪的警方勒索，甚至可能根本拿不回两块宝石。所以他给了杀手两个选择，要么暗中取回宝石，要么把小偷杀掉再把小偷身上的宝石毁掉。无论杀手做了哪个选择，这个世界上都不会有人知道，有两块一摸一样的宝石。即使宝石毁了，他只需要避过警察的耳目拿到钥匙，就能再次拥有独一无二的宝石。Reborn，你这么聪明，一定能明白这个故事在说什么吧？”

晨光渐起，映亮了窗帘。纲吉的语速变快了：“我没有想到来的是你。如果是别的任何人都好，我只需要把身上的这颗宝石放在这个人身上，杀了他然后逃之夭夭，警察就不会发现任何问题。但偏偏是你……我一直在犹豫，我不想杀人，无论如何都不想杀人，而你给了我这个机会，让我能够选择信任你，能够选择不杀你。谢谢你，Reborn，谢谢你一直没有对我下手，你值得得到这枚钥匙，它不会引起任何人的怀疑。希望你以后还能想起我。”纲吉的声音渐渐低下去，这是虔诚的祝福，也是无望的期待。

“现在，我必须离开了，警察就要来了，我不能再连累你了，我得引开他们。等我出了国境线，我们可能再也不会见了吧，我……”纲吉把钥匙塞进了Reborn的掌心，他滚烫的眼泪落到了被角，“如果你不觉得冒犯，那么我就用这种方式和你道别吧。”

他低下头去，轻轻吻了吻Reborn的侧脸。“真见鬼，我为什么偏偏这时候爱上你。”他低声嘟哝道。

在错误的时间，遇到错误的人，静静燃烧的爱情的火焰，最后都寄托在了这片冰冷的钥匙之中。纲吉知道，这正是他不可得的爱情的证明。他总是在单恋，但这次，这份单恋有了一个正式的结局。

少年狠狠擦了擦自己的眼睛，让泪水都消失无踪。再抬起头，他的脸上只剩下一片冰冷，仿佛把所有感情都封进了心底。他站起身来，换上自己的衣服，拿上车钥匙，就像他刚遇到Reborn时一样孑然一身，无所畏惧。透过窗帘的光越发亮了，他听到了晨鸟的叫声。他最后看了一眼躺在床上的Reborn，露出最后一个笑容，然后走向了门口。

当他握住门把手时，多少有些不舍。“再见，Reborn。”他轻轻说着，自嘲地摇了摇头，手腕沉沉用力，正打算开门，一个意料之外的声音出现在了他的身后。

“别开门。”纲吉惊讶地转过头去，看到了站在他身后的Reborn。男人眉头紧皱，双目还带着血丝，却伸出手来，拉住了纲吉握在门把手上的手。“你不能从这儿出去。”

“你怎么……为什么？”

Reborn觉得自己简直疯了。他明明已经决定了，决定了不会再犹豫，决定了要在十八岁的清晨送纲吉一份礼物——尚未腐朽的死亡。他赌上了作为杀手的信则与骄傲，却还是败在了清晨少年的低语之中。他已经不再认识自己，不再认识那个冷清冷性冷心冷肺、对表白和恳求都不屑一顾的Reborn。他是如此地动摇，甚至做出了他以为自己这辈子都不会做出的事情——在收网的最后关头，亲手毁了自己的全部计划。可是他就是这么做了。他不明白。他放弃了挣扎，选择了听天由命。人这一辈子，可能总有那么一次，理性让路给感性。世界第一杀手也不会例外。

“这外面有埋伏，你不能从这儿出去。”

“你说什么！”纲吉瞪大了眼睛，一下子收回了手。

“我昨天递的消息，和罗德里安约好今天早上收网，刚才的鸟叫声就是信号，说明罗德里安已经埋伏好了。”

纲吉难以置信地看着Reborn，在这种时候，这种视线实在令人有些难堪：“你……我还以为你不打算对我动手？”

“我确实没打算。从头到尾我都打算让罗德里安动手，我只需要偷偷拿走你的粉钻，然后让罗德里安不小心射杀你就行，这样整个事件与我毫无关系，就可以抽身而出了。”Reborn冷静地反驳道。

纲吉气得都笑了：“你可真机敏啊……那你还拦着我干嘛？我的钥匙呢？还给我，你不配得到它。”他只觉得自己像个笑话，那些表白和眼泪都是他愚蠢的证明。

Reborn皱紧了眉：“小声点，如果你还想从这儿逃走的话。”

纲吉狐疑地看着他，却依言压低了音量：“你到底什么意思？你要帮我？我现在可不敢相信你了，骗子。”

“首先，我没有骗你任何事，是你自己作出的推测和选择。其次，没有我，你压根逃不出这里。最后，给了我的东西就归我了，你没有权利要回去。”看到纲吉又要张嘴反驳，Reborn索性捂住了他的嘴。“你到底想不想活着出去了，想就好好说话。”

纲吉瞪了Reborn好一会儿，才不情不愿地点点头。理智告诉他现在不是吵架的时候。等Reborn收回了手，他连忙开口道：“你有什么法子吗？”

“有，走阳台。车就停在前院。罗德里安带来的警察大部分肯定都上楼了，只要车跑得够快，我们就能走。要尽快，他们现在刚部署好，在等我的信号，拖久了罗德里安会起疑。”

Reborn快速换了衣服，把满匣CZ75递给了纲吉，自己则抽出匕首捏在了手里。他们来到了窗帘边，偷偷透过缝隙向下探视。楼下只在入口守着几个人。四辆警车都停在了院门外，每辆车上都坐着人。看来这一次，罗德里安吸取了上次被劫车的教训。远处，街道上已经开始有了路人走动，狂欢节的摊位立在街道两边，显得有些忙乱。

Reborn看了看大众停的位置。如果要从二楼阳台跳下，那滞空的那段时间就必然会受到攻击。因此必须有一个人在二楼掩护。他看了纲吉一眼，发现对方也正在看他。他从那双眼中读到了默契。

“我先下，你掩护。”Reborn低声道，隔着窗帘拉开了阳台门的锁。

纲吉比了个“ok”的手势，给枪轻轻上了膛。他的神色有些担忧，还有一丝凝重。

Reborn却笑了，脸上写着冷傲。他轻轻张唇，无声道：“3、2、1——”随后一下子掀开窗帘推开门，一个翻滚到了阳台边。还不等楼下的人注意到动静，他就从二楼直直地跳了下去。

纲吉的心跳都差点被Reborn跳没了。他举起枪从高处瞄准了院门外守着的几个人，毫不犹豫地连发几枪，点中他们的手臂。一时间，整个房子都乱了起来。他听到门外有脚步声交杂而来越逼越近，他看到在视野范围外停留了数秒的Reborn从地上滚到了车边——他连忙一个跨步到了阳台边，抬手就将枪扔向了楼下的Reborn，然后一矮身躲在了阳台下。

幸而躲得及时，下方的子弹打碎了窗玻璃，无数的玻璃碎片落到了地面上。纲吉一边用手臂护着脸，左耳听着门外越来越响的脚步和咒骂，右耳听着楼下不断交锋的枪声。他不知道哪边会先结束，他身体绷紧，血液和心跳在太阳穴突突地响起来，让他几乎听不见外界的声音，但他还是捕捉到了——楼下的枪声先停了！他直起身，毫不犹豫地从二楼跳了下去！

罗德里安带着福特和其他警员猛地踹开了房门，却只看到一个瘦削的身影坠落在飞动的窗帘后——又是这样！屈辱让罗德里安咬牙切齿地踹了一脚门。“Reborn，你个混蛋。”他转过身，“下楼！都给我追！”

纲吉险险落地，双手撑住地面才勉强没能跌倒。他看到他落下的地方倒下了两个警员，地上有着星点血迹，但他来不及多看。他快步上了车，而Reborn已经坐在驾驶座上等他。

Reborn把CZ75塞到了纲吉手里，然后利落地挂挡踩离合打方向盘。“枪你拿着，待会儿瞄轮胎。小心，要走了。”他的脸流露出难得的严肃，眼角却挂着笑意。“让你见识一下杀手是怎么逃亡的，蠢纲。”

发动机在原地发出轰鸣。Reborn一边踩着离合一边猛踩两脚油门，然后才松开离合。车子猛然加速，向着院门冲去，“砰”地一声冲开了院门，穿过两侧警车的夹击，向外疾驰而去——然而外面的路况却更加复杂。纲吉屏紧了呼吸，紧拽着车门，看着Reborn面对零星的摊位和往来的行人也丝毫不减速，反而越发深踩油门，手里的方向盘左旋右转，划出一串近乎漂移的蛇形！他瞪大了眼，第一次见到如此狂放不羁却精准异常的前行轨迹，几次他几乎与路人惊恐至极的脸擦身而过。然而，在越来越快的车速下，Reborn又向上挂了三个档，却没有撞到任何一个人！

“别发呆！他们跟上来了！”Reborn头也没转，厉声提醒。

纲吉这才惊醒。他看向后视镜，果不其然，四辆警车都拉响警笛跟了上来。他双目一凛，毫不犹豫地从车窗口探出身去，抬手就是两枪，毫不犹豫地打爆了领头那辆车的轮胎。这一招屡试不爽，但在白天却显得过分危险，尤其是在这样的街道上。纷乱的尖叫声钻入耳道，曲折的路线让纲吉数次几乎被甩出车去。但他却岿然不动，任由后方飞来的子弹划过他的头顶，擦过他的脸颊。一枪，一枪，又一枪，他极其沉稳地打爆了一辆又一辆车的车胎，直到没有警察能够追上来。

罗德里安下了车狠狠地甩上车门，却只能看到那辆布满弹痕的大众在视野里扬长而去。他愤恨地咬了咬牙。福特警官走到了他的身边，同样看向了远处。

“他们走不远的，白天城里的警备这么完善，他们很快就要被堵住了。”福特安慰罗德里安道。

罗德里安却叹了一口气：“他们确实走不远。只是我并不希望采取这样的最后手段的。等着看吧，福特。”他的目光投向远方，却流露出一丝怜悯。“我们还是得追上去。”

确认暂时没有车追上来的纲吉坐回了副驾驶座。Reborn已经开出了数百米。“我们现在怎么办？”

“不能再在主道上走了，这里监视太多了。我们得开进小道，然后找个地方下车。”Reborn眯起了眼，开始回忆城市的道路。“下个路口我们就拐出去。”车的速度已经太快了。他踩着油门的脚落到了刹车上，却突然顿住。他想起了纲吉给他的警告：罗德里安不会放过掩护过沢田纲吉的人。他想起罗德里安不信任的目光。他想起自己对计划成功的深信和对后路的不屑一顾……

纲吉一边警惕地盯着四周一边道好。下个路口转眼就到了，Reborn却没有像他所说的那样拐出去。纲吉奇怪地转过头，却看到Reborn皱紧了眉，双目睁大，冷汗从他的额头流下来。他意识到了不对，他从来没有看到过Reborn露出如此可怕的表情。“Reborn，怎么了？”

Reborn一边控住方向盘，一边看向纲吉，眼神里写满了狠戾：“刹车失灵了，而且下面埋了炸弹。要准备弃车了……”

“不行！”纲吉看向了后视镜。虽然失去了警车，但罗德里安一行人还是征用了路人的摩托追了上来，距离他们并不算远，“现在下去马上会被抓住的！”

“来不及了！”Reborn空出一只手来捏住了纲吉的手。他甚至来不及去体会这第一次交握的触感。“我喊一二三，你就跳下去！我现在脚上踩着这枚雷，如果松开立刻就会炸的。你赶紧先走……”这一切都不在计划内，Reborn已经来不及思考，只是下意识说出自己瞬间的想法。连他自己都没想到，他竟然愿意用自己的命来保纲吉的命。他真的是疯了！

“我不会走的！”纲吉大声地打断了他。男人震惊地回过了头，却只看到了纲吉亮得几乎发光的眼睛。“你听好，Reborn，我不会走的。我爱你，你懂吗？我这条命本来就打算送给你了。为什么让我走？你没有理由救我！”

“我……”Reborn简直难以相信，纲吉竟然在这么个紧要关头向他要一个答案。他们都疯了，是啊，都疯了！从他叫住要开门出去的纲吉开始，这一切就都疯了。他是谁？他是世界第一杀手、任务从不失败、从来说一不二的Reborn。但是现在，他却毫无计划地和本该被杀死的自己的任务对象慌乱地在狂欢节的街道上逃窜。这一切到底是为了什么？冷清冷性了二十七年的他，为什么不愿意让纲吉去死？为什么听到他的独白如此心痛？为什么拒绝不了他的请求？为什么将自己已定的计划一拖再拖？为什么为什么为什么？哪有那么多为什么！

这个世界上只有一个答案能解释这一切的不合理。“因为我他妈的爱上你了！”Reborn终于看懂了自己，但现在这一切根本不重要。他紧紧盯着纲吉。“你快走，现在就下车！”

“不。”纲吉却笑了，稳稳地坐着，一动不动。“Reborn，我很高兴。”他说。他看着Reborn，没有眼泪，没有悲伤，没有畏惧，更没有丝毫伪善。他露出了幸福的表情。他太高兴了，高兴得眼睛都眯了起来。这是最好的成人礼物，即使这礼物远超他的想象。“我要陪着你。你呢？你愿意陪我吗，Reborn？”

陪你去哪儿呢？地狱还是天堂？Reborn愣住了。他竟然在生死这样愚蠢的问题上产生了犹豫。沢田纲吉疯了，他也疯了。他听到了狂欢节的奏歌，那是中央广场的乐队在提前排练《威尼斯狂欢节》。如此欢欣，如此明快。一瞬间，他明白了自己的选择。这真是人生的豪赌，命运的狂欢！他们逃亡的终点不会在任何人的设想之内！

他忍不住大笑出声，甚至笑出了眼泪。他从西装内袋里掏出了一直随身携带的东西——一张任务目标的照片，那上面是从远处偷拍到的纲吉——然后毫不犹豫地将照片撕碎，扔向了空中，就像抛却了他杀手的身份，他二十七年的准则，和他过去的全部人生。

这一定是他这辈子最愚蠢的选择。可是他已经决定了。

“好，纲吉。”他侧过头，笑着看向少年，眷恋又温柔地，第一次也仿佛是最后一次。这个人可能真的是他命中的劫，逼得他一次又一次无可奈何又心甘情愿地退让。“陪你最后一次。”他低语着低下头，深深地吻住了少年的唇，在他惊讶的神情中愉悦地笑出了声，然后——松开了脚。

罗德里安猛地抬起了头，却只听到震耳欲聋的爆炸声！金红的烈焰掀翻了车前盖，整辆车失控地撞向路边的路灯，燃起了熊熊的火焰！那火焰如此热情，激昂，灼痛人心，义无反顾，仿佛是来自地狱、永不熄灭的生命的业火。

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 今天是我的生日，因此我写完了这个故事，作为送给自己的生日礼物。  
> 这个故事很特别，它在2015年就曾被发布，却在2020年才收获结局。还记得那个时候的我说，我会写完这个故事，还有很多人催我填坑，现在也算是兑现了自己的承诺吧w  
> 最重要的是，这个故事见证了我的文艺复兴w人是很奇妙的动物，喜新厌旧，却又颇念旧情。知道自己过了这么多年仍然喜欢R27，对我来说是一件值得欢欣鼓舞的事情。因为我的初心，我的初恋，它还在这里。这段时间写文的体验，也让我找回了那种昼夜不眠激情码字的感觉，这种灵感和冲动对我来说也非常宝贵。它让我知道，我还是一个文手，以后也都会是。我还有很多不成熟的地方，但我是能够写出属于我的故事的。  
> 关于这个故事的最后，其实是一个开放性结局。这个故事就是为了这个结局而写的，故事也只会停在这里，这个初衷过了五年也没有丝毫改变。在我心里，虽然这个故事很残酷，却也很浪漫。因为在故事里，Reborn和纲吉在最开始怀着错误的目的，用错误的方式，遇见了错误的彼此，却还是不可避免地交付了真心，爱上了对方。我想写一个这样轰轰烈烈、颠覆自我、宛如狂欢的爱情故事。因为在我心里，Reborn和纲吉间的羁绊就是这样，是命运的注定。  
> 我以后还会为了R27写文的。我现在确信这一点。因为我真的，一直，非常，爱他们。另一个曾经筹谋已久的故事大概也会开始准备填了。希望我们能在下一个故事再见吧。  
> 谢谢你观看到这里。也谢谢你对我这个写作者的包容。如果这个故事给你带来了一些触动，那将是我的荣幸。
> 
> By 璇  
> 2020.1.31


End file.
